Une nouvelle jeunesse
by yaonne-san
Summary: Jack Sparrow redevient un adolescent de dix sept ans. Attention à partir du chapitre huit , scènes adultes très explicites, à n'être lu que par des adultes.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :Une nouvelle jeunesse**

**Rating : R**

**Warning : surnaturel , abus physique et sexuel , angst , drama , slash**

**Résumé : En buvant ce qu'il croyait être du Rhum Jack Sparrow rajeunit et redevient un jeune garçon de dix sept ans .**

**Une bouteille de Rhum ?**

--La nuit était sombre , pas une seule étoile en vue , la mer était toute aussi sombre et ses vagues farouches trimbalèrent les navires à leur grès.

Et c'est sur cette capricieuse où voguait la fragile embarcation du capitaine Jack Sparrow . Ce dernier après avoir perdu une nouvelle fois le Black Pearl ou plutôt se l'être encore une fois volé par Barbossa , pris une barque et avec sa boussole sans oublier une bouteille de Rhum , entreprit son odyssée .

Malheureusement pour le pirate le Rhum venait à manquer.

Soudain des nuages noirs firent leur apparition , le ciel se mit à gronder comme si Zeus lui-même voulait montrer sa toute puissance , puit vint la pluie torrentielle .

Jack s'accrocha de toute ses forces au mât de sa petite embarcation et jeta un coup d'œil hésitant au ciel comme s'il cherchait à savoir pourquoi les éléments se déchaînaient contre lui .

Mais peut être était-ce Calypso voulant se venger de la mort de Davy Jones .

Ses pensées prirent court lorsqu'une énorme vague s'abattit sur lui renversant sa barque .

Le pirate se retrouva sous l'eau et difficilement réussi à remonter vers la surface .

Les vagues l'avait écarté de sa barque et fût donc obligé de nager , mais à cause du vent son moyen de salut s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui .

Jack redoubla d'effort et réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre son objectif

Il redressa son embarcation et s'y hissa .

Finalement en sécurité il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un long soupir de soulagement .

La tempête avait cessé et les nuages s'estompèrent peu à peu , il ne resta finalement qu'une fine pluie .

L'infortuné pirate pour se réchauffer chercha sa bouteille mais celle-ci avait sombré dans les profondeurs de l'océan .

Retenant difficilement un juron Sparrow secoua sa tête , faisant ainsi tomber des gouttes de sa longue chevelure noire , décidemment ce n'était ce n'était pas son jour de chance .

Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit , n'avait-il perdu que son breuvage ?

Pris de panique il se fouilla et fut soulagé de voir non seulement que sa boussole était toujours là mais aussi la carte indiquant la cachette de la fontaine de jouvence .

'' Tout de même , pensa Jack , qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Rhum ?''

Aussitôt un objet heurta l'embarcation , curieux Jack y jeta un œil et vit ce qui semblait être une bouteille de Rhum .

Se léchant les lèvres , il prit la bouteille de ses deux mains pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui glisse pas entre les doigts .

Il enleva le bouchon avec ses dents et bu goulûment le nectar .

Après s'être rassasié de cette vile boisson comme dirait cette chère Elisabeth le pirate se glissa dans un profond sommeil ne se rendant pas compte du changement que son corps était en train de subir .

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos encouragements , j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Chapitre deux : un passé hanté

Rêve :

Jack Sparrow avait fêté hier son sixième anniversaire, sa mère , une princesse inca d'une grande beauté , lui avait offert son tout premier couvre-chef de pirate.

Jack l'avait fait rire toute la nuit en prenant des poses et s'auto proclamant le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Cachemire soupira , bientôt Teague voudra prendre son fils avec lui , fils qui ressemblait terriblement à sa mère mis à part sa peau qui était plus clair .

Mais comme tout les fils , Jack voulait ressemblait à son père mais elle savait que cela était impossible , son apparence était bien trop féminine et son caractère bien trop tendre . Elle se souviendra toujours de la première fois qu'elle a rencontré son capitaine Teague .

On l'avait enlevé à sa tribu quand elle avait dix ans , son peuple fut décimé sauf elle , puis on l'envoya aux CARAÏBES pour être esclave avec d'autres , elle fut heureusement vendu à une famille , lord et lady windford , qui voulait qu'elle devienne la compagne de jeux de leur fille qui avait le même âge que la jeune princesse .Ses maîtres la nommèrent Cachemire , jugeant que son prénom était trop difficile à prononcer , car elle avait la peau douce comme le tissu et de la même couleur.

Sa jeune maîtresse Dorothy avait un caractère très doux et fut une véritable amie.

Plus les années passèrent et plus les filles grandissaient en beauté et en grâce.

Dorothy avec sa peau laiteuse , ses boucles de feu et ses tâches de rousseurs .

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillant toujours avec malice et facétie.

Cachemire quant à elle avait le physique d'une véritable princesse inca , avec sa taille gracile , son port de tête royal . Elle possédait aussi une très grande beauté et avait les yeux d'une biche affolée , beauté et yeux dont héritera son fils .

Ses cheveux lisse et couleur d'ébène lui arrivèrent jusqu'à la taille .

Les parents de Dorithy la traitèrent comme une égale , non comme une esclave.

Le jour de leur dix-huitième anniversaire Lord et lady Windord voulurent aller à Dassau et donc tous les quatre embarquèrent sur le POSEÏDON .

A mis chemin un navire portant la bannière des pirates attaqua leur vaisseau , le capitaine des pirates n'était autre que le capitaine Teague Sparrow.

Celui-ci regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt les trois seules femmes à bord avec beaucoup d'intérêt .Lord Winford , indigné , se mit entre eux et le portrait de cette scène en était presque risible.

Lord Windford était un homme de petite taille , bien enveloppé , le crâne dégarni et portait bien ses cinquante ans .

Le capitaine Teague , lui , était grand et svelte , portant les cheveux long .

Il avait une moustache élégante , ainsi qu'une petite barbe bien taillé.Il portait à ses cheveux des babioles de tout genre venant de tous les pays .

''gentlemen , milady , demoiselles , bonjour , je suis le capitaine Teague , surtout ne jouez pas aux héros et tout ce passera bien .

'Ai-je votre parole d'honneur qui ne nous se fera aucun mal ? Demanda le capitaine du POSEÏDON .

'Parole de pirate.

'La parole d'un pirate a peu de valeur , rétorqua lord Windford.

'Pas la mienne ! Monsieur Jones !

'A vos ordre capitaine , lui répondit son second .

'Rassemblez le butin et qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal ni à l'équipage ni aux passagers .

'Bien capitaine.''

Le regard de Teague croisa celui de Cachemire et pour les deux ce fut le coup de foudre .

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille , enleva son tricorne et lui fit la révérence.

''Mademoiselle , j'ignorai qu'on attaquant ce navire je tomberai sur le plus beau des trésors. Après tout , tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or .

'Capitaine Teague, s'interposa lord Windford , laissez cette jeune fille tranquille.''

Teague l'ignora , il s'avança vers Cachemire , lui prit sa main droite et la baisa.

La jeune inca senti un frisson lui parcourir le corps , elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant .

'Mademoiselle , je vous pries de me suivre.

'Attendez une minute , protesta Windford , et votre promesse ?

'Je vous ai promis qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal , je n'ai jamais dis que je ne prendrai personne avec moi.

'Alors prenez moi ! Cachemire est comme ma fille.

'Je regrette…

'Si vous m'emmenez vous recevrai une rançon digne d'un roi.

'Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse, monsieur Jones nous parton !''

Malgré les protestations de ses maîtres Cachemire fut embarqué sur le vaisseau pirate.

Peu à peu elle vit s'éloigner le POSEÏDON le cœur gros mais sans peur.

Elle savait que le capitaine Teague était un homme bien.

''Mademoiselle , je vous prie de pardonner mon audace mais dès que je vous ai vu j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez la moitié de mon âme.

'De belles paroles capitaine , mais que comptez vous faire au juste de moi ?

'En premier temps vous courtisez , puis si vous m'aimez assez vous épousez.''

Teague tenu parole , personne ne la toucha de façon irrespectueuse et très vite fit part de l'équipage.

Trois mois plus tard elle épousa le pirate , elle vécut les meilleurs années de sa vie et une nuit de tempête donna naissance à Jack.

Le capitaine Teague pensant que sa famille serait plus en sécurité sur la terre ferme que sur un vaisseau pirate , fit construire une petite maison où habitèrent sa femme et son fils .

Cachemire sourit à ces souvenirs , ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y être amusée .

En effet Jack réclamai chaque nuit la même histoire , celle de sa rencontre avec le grand capitaine Teague , l'empêchant ainsi d'oublier .

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par un violent coup à la porte.

Son fils craintif alla se cacher derrière les jupons de sa mère.

Les coups continuèrent plus fort , finalement les importuns se lassèrent et enfoncèrent la porte , il s'agissait de quatre soldats britanniques.

''Que faites vous chez moi ? S'indigna Cachemire

'Tiens ! Tiens ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

'Mama , pleura Jack .

'Ne t'inquiètes pas mon trésor , essaya de rassurer la mère, puis se retournant vers les soldats , que voulez vous ?''

Il n'y avait aucun doute que ces hommes étaient ivres et avaient de mauvaises intentions .

'Voici donc la femme et l'enfant du capitaine Teague Sparrow.Et les gars , il a bon goût vous croyez pas .''

Cachemire prit son fils dans ses bras , le serrant de toute ses forces.

'Que…Que voulez vous ?

'Teague nous a ridiculisé , il est temps qu'il paie .

'Alors vous venez vous en prendre à une femme et un enfant .''

Tout en disant cela elle s'approche lentement de la cheminée , louchant sur le tisonnier.

''Comment nous connaissez vous ?

'Disant qu'un membre de son équipage nous a révélé certaines choses concernant son capitaine .''

A peine le soldat eu fini sa phrase que Cachemire empoigna le tisonnier et attaqua un soldat qui était à sa droite .

Un autre soldat l'assomma à moitié , et c'est avec une vision embuée que Cachemire virent les soldats s'en prendre à son fils .

''Viens par ici p'tit gars , fit l'un des soldats en agrippant l'enfant qui gigotait dans tout les sens., ma parole aussi joli qu'une fille.

'Lais Laissez le tran…quile , essaya d'articuler Cachemire.

'Désolé mais avec un physique pareil difficile de résister .''

A ces remarques les soldats ricanèrent alors que Jack pleurait à chaude larme.

La princesse tenta de se relever mais en vain, elle était trop étourdie par ça.

Et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle les virent le déshabillé , l'un des quatre s'occupant de son pantalon et un autre de sa chemise . Les deux autres avaient leur bouche sur le corps du petit garçon laissant leur marques partout .

Puis ils enlevèrent leurs pantalons laissant voir leurs excitations en plein jour .

Jack se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses petits coups de poings ne firent qu'amuser et exciter ces monstres en uniformes encore plus.

Pendant que l'un le pénétra violemment par derrière un autre força sa petite bouche .

Ils le prirent chacun leur tour , par la bouche et par derrière , se moquant du sang et du sperme qui coulait le long des jambes de Jack .

Ils le mordillèrent de partout , sur le cou , sur sa poitrine , laissant aussi des bleus partout , en particulier sur les hanches.

Quand ils eurent fini ils se rhabillèrent tout en se félicitant de leurs performances

A ce moment là Cachemire se releva tout en criant de rage et avec le tisonnier fracassa le crâne d'un des soldats .

A peine fut il tombé par terre qu'un de ses camarades saisit son fusil et tira sur la jeune femme en plein cœur qui mourut devant les yeux de son fils.

Fin du rêve.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut , il n'avait plus eu ce cauchemar depuis ses treize ans , des nouveaux avaient remplacés les anciens .

Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil puis machinalement passa une main sur son visage pour s'arrêtait net.

En effet il ne senti pas sa moustache ni sa petite barbe.Il était imberbe.

''Intéressant , se dit le pirate , très intéressant .''

Voulant inspecter cela de plus près il se pencha sur l'eau pour voir son visage de plus près .

Une fois chose faite il recula de surprise , il avait retrouvé le visage et le corps de ses dix-sept ans .

A suivre .

Dans le prochain chapitre je décrirais le physique de Jack Sparrow et la suite de ses mésaventures , pauvre Jack .

Au fait si personne ne lit , ce n'est pas la peine que je continue .


	3. Chapter 3

Paly : Rassure toi , je vais parler du traumatisme de Jack , mais d'un autre point de vue . C'est vrai que ce cauchemar l'a un peu secoué mais crois moi le pire est à venir , il a eu une enfance et adolescence si traumatisante sans parler de sa vie d'adulte . Hé ! Hé ! Il ne vaut mieux pas que je crache le morceau tout de suite.

Phenix : Merci de me suivre , cela me fait très plaisir.

Alyeka : Contente que tu aimes ma fic.

**Chapitre trois**

D'un air mélancolique le capitaine Teague regarda l'horizon , cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait vu son fils et à chaque fois que leurs chemins venaient à se croiser il ressentait un petit pincement en cœur .Il ne pouvait croiser le regard de Jack sans ressentir de la culpabilité , il revoyait ce petit être perdu ne demandant qu'à être serré dans les bras de son père.

Depuis le jour où sa mère était morte Jack avait changé petit à petit pour ensuite devenir ce lunatique , et malheureusement il avait contribué à ce changement.

_Flash Back ._

_Le navire du capitaine Teague revenait d'une fructueuse prise en mer et était amarré dans une petite crique pas loin de la maison du capitaine où sa femme et son fils l'attendaient ._

_Tout en marchant il sifflota une chanson de pirate que son quartier maître n'arrêtait pas de chanter à un tel point qu'il a dû le mettre aux fers tant les autres s'étaient plaint._

_Mais plus il avançait et plus son estomac s'alourdissait . Il faisait jour et pourtant il n'y avait aucune animation alors qu'à cette heure de la journée son fripon de fils était habituellement sur la plage et comme à son habitude nu comme un vers au grand dam de sa mère ._

_Un frisson lui glaça les veines lorsqu'il vit la porte entrouverte , montrant des signes qu'elle avait était enfoncée._

_Teague ouvrit la porte en grand et ce qu'il vit restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire ._

_Sa femme , sa merveilleuse Cachemire était étendue sur le sol , du sang était coagulé sur son crâne et la plaie au cœur continuait à saigner ._

_Le pirate resta immobile pendant cinq minutes lorsqu'un gémissement le sorti de sa torpeur ._

_Il se retourna vers le bruit et ce dont il fut témoin failli lui briser le cœur._

_Son fils de six ans était recroquevillé sur le sol , complètement nu et l'ironie en fit presque douloureuse , il y avait à peine quelques minutes l'idée de son fils nu lui faisait sourire ._

_Le petit Jack avait les yeux grand ouvert , regardant dans le vide alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues ._

_Tout son corps était meurtri , recouvert de bleus et de morsure mais ce qui était le plus dérangeant était sa bouche anormalement rouge ainsi que la substance qui coulait le long des petites jambes un mélange rouge et blanchâtre ._

_Le père s'avançait vers le fils doucement comme pour ne pas effrayé un petit oiseau ._

_Doucement il s'agenouilla devant son fils et essaya de le rechercher mentalement ._

''_Jackie , fils , s'il te plaît parle moi , que s'est-il passer ?''_

_Pour toute réponse le garçonnet montra du doigt la direction de la cheminée , puis baissa le bras devenant complètement léthargique ._

_Teague se retourna donc vers le direction indiquée et ne pu s'empêcher de grogner de colère faisant ainsi peur à son fils qui recula le plus loin possible de son père , il était comme un animal effarouché dont le moindre bruit l'effrayé. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et si cela n'avait été pour son père il serait tombé la tête la première._

_Dès que Teague avait grogné il regratta immédiatement sa réaction , voyant bien qu'il faisait peur à son fils . Il regarda d'un œil son fils qui tentait de s'éloigner de lui pensant sans doute qu'il était une menace , puis le vit s'écrouler ._

_Le gardien du code se précipita vers son enfant et réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe mais il senti que son touché avait un effet négatif. En effet Jack tenta de se dégager des bras de son père . Ce dernier renforça sa prise et serra de toute ses forces . Finalement Jack céda et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père pleurant sans faire un son ._

_Teague quant à lui avait les yeux secs mais à l'intérieur il hurlait de douleur ._

_L'armée britannique allait payée se jura le capitaine , désormais pas un seul ne sera à l'abri ._

_En effet si Teague avait grogné c'est parce que près de la cheminée se trouvait le soldat qu'avait tué Cachemire , les autres n'avaient pas pris la peine de l'emmener avec eux._

_Teague écarta son fils de lui puis retira son manteau pour recouvrir son fils._

_Une fois chose faite il le prit dans ses bras et sorti pour se diriger vers son navire ._

_Tout en marchant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point sa charge était mince , Jack avait toujours était un garçon chétif , faisant plus jeune que son véritable âge . Quel genre de monstre pouvait blesser un être si innocent et sans défense ?_

_Une fois arrivé au navire il appela son second qui était aussi le parrain de Jack._

''_Monsieur Jones ! Monsieur Jones ! S'écria le capitaine , venez immédiatement !''_

_Aussitôt ce dernier arriva en courant ._

''_Capitaine que faites vous ici ? J e vous croyez avec…''Le reste de sa phrase mourut lorsqu'il vit le père et le fils ._

'_Capitaine ?_

'_Ils ont tue ma femme et violenté mon fils , ils lui ont volé son innocence !'' Dit le capitaine avec angoisse ._

_Jones écarquilla les yeux ne voulant pas croire cela possible ._

''_Qui capitaine ?_

'_Des soldats anglais , ils lui ont fait ça , ils nous ont fait ça !''fit il dans un sanglot ._

_Sans un autre mot Teague monta à bord avec son fils et alla directement dans sa cabine en ordonnant au passage que personne ne le dérange s'ils tenaient à la vie ._

_Une fois à l'intérieur il posa Jack sur le lit , ensuite il se dirigea vers sa commode où une bouteille de Rhum l'attendait .Il ouvrit la bouteille et fut sur le point d'en boire une gorgée lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils , il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce , le regard hagard , ne sachant pas où il se trouvait ._

_En voyant cela le pirate reposa aussitôt la bouteille et alla vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras . Au début Jack essaya de se débattre , finalement s'avouant vaincu il se laissa faire ._

_Teague caressa les cheveux soyeux de son fils , complètement désarmé face à ce garçon renfermé et silencieux._

_Par les mille tourments de la mort , que pouvait il faire ?_

_Fin du Flash Back ._

Teague amer secoua la tête , pendant des mois il avait tout fait pour redonner vie à son fils mais rien n'y faisait .

Quant à son épouse , il l'avait emmené avec eux dans les cales du navire malgré les protestations de son équipage qui pensait qu'emmener un cadavre à bord porterait malheur .

Puis ils allèrent dans leur repèrent où il enterra sa femme .

Jack n'assista pas à l'enterrement , pris dans sa torpeur il était bien trop fragile pour voir sa mère sous terre .

Après cela le petit garçon était resté silencieux pendant des mois entiers désespérant Teague qui ne pouvait plus voir son fils se détruire à petit feu , en effet l'état du garçon se détériorait de plus en plus.

Il contacta un ami ou plutôt une relation , un capitaine marchand du nom de Howard Fawks , dont les affaires frôlaient la légalité .

Celui-ci vint une semaine plus tard et Teague lui confia son fils , pensant qu'un changement leur ferait du bien .

Huit ans plus tard il découvrit que ce fut vraiment une mauvaise décision .

_Flash Back ._

_Teague prit sa longue vue et avec des yeux avides regarda le navire avec avidité , en effet le navire marchant qui se trouvait devant lui semblait prometteur ._

''_Monsieur Jones !_

'_Oui capitaine ! Fit l'autre d'une voix ennuyée, en fait depuis que le capitaine avait confié son fils à ce Hawks il y avait une certaine tension entre les deux hommes , Jones ne voulant pas voir le petit Jackie partir , son intuition lui disait que le petit pourrait tomber de Charybde en Scylla._

'_Comment ce débrouille monsieur Turner ?_

'_Aussi bien que possible ._

'_Il paraît qu'il a une femme qui l'attend._

'_Oui capitaine et un petit garçon , rajouta t'il d'un ton acerbe ._

'_Un petit garçon '', répéta Teague d'un ton rêveur._

_Son fils lui manquait mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui il se disait qu'il avait bien fait . C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu sa mère et avait été violé._

''_Prêt à l'abordage monsieur Jones ._

'_Prêt Capitaine .''_

_Sans un autre mot Jones ordonna que l'on tire les canons ._

_L'autre navire se défendit mais dû rendre les armes face à la puissance du vaisseau pirate ._

_Une fois que le navire marchand hissa le pavillon blanc les pirates l'abordèrent et Teague se trouva nez à nez avec Hawks._

''_Howard vieille crapule ! Depuis quand as-tu changé de navire ._

'_Tea…Teague , répondit l'autre d'une voix effrayé ._

'_Du calme camarade , je ne vole pas les amis , si j'avais su que c'était toi je n'y serais pas aller aussi fort . Alors où est mon fils ?''_

_Le marchand blêmit à cette question faisant ainsi devenir le pirate suspicieux ._

''_Howard !_

'_Il …il est dans ma cabine ._

'_Jack est un garçon de cabine ?''_

_A cela il eu des ricanements venant de l'équipage du marchand._

''_Va me le chercher !_

'_Mais…_

'_Maintenant !''_

_D'un signe de tête Hawks ordonna à son second d'obéir ._

_Cinq minutes plus tard il sortit avec un adolescent de quatorze ans qui en faisait douze , ses cheveux lui allaient jusqu'à la nuque ._

_Ce qui frappait les yeux c'était sa minceur , frôlant la maigreur ._

_Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une large chemise qui glissait de son épaule droite et qui lui arrivait au raz des fesses ._

_Tout en marchant il avait garder la tête baisser et ses mèches lui cachaient les yeux ._

_Teague s'approcha de l'adolescent d'un pas feutré faisant attention à ne pas l'effaroucher puis une fois devant lui prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit lever la tête ._

_Lorsqu'il vit l'état de son visage il déglutit , une large ecchymose s'était répandue sur la joue droite de son enfant ._

''_Oh Jackie ! Que t'as t'on fait ?''_

_Jack pour toute réponse fixa son père de ses yeux de biche , ayant du mal à le reconnaître , peut être qu'il était un client du maître et qu'il devait l'entretenir ._

_Lascivement il mit à bouger ses minces hanches , dansant une danse sensuelle , provocatrice tout en déboutonnant sa chemise d'une façon lente et mesuré tout en passant sa langue sure ses lèvres ._

_Le pirate trop choqué pour réagir le vit faire tomber sa chemise mettant en plein jour son corps marbré de bleus et d'ecchymoses ainsi que d'énormes suçons et morsure .Entre ses jambes en pouvait clairement voir de la semence humaine ainsi que des traces de sang ._

_Rouge de rage Teague sortit son pistolet et se retourna vers le marchand._

''_Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?''_

_L'autre trembla de peur ._

''_Je t'ais fait confiance en te confiant mon plus grand bien ! Je t'ais dit ce qu'on lui a fait subir ! Et qu'as-tu fait ? Tu l'as abusé encore plus ? Et d'après ce petit spectacles tu laissais d'autres en faire autant ._

'_Tea…Teague , écoute je …''_

_Il n'eu pas la chance de finir sa piètre défense , le pirate lui tira dessus ._

''_Messieurs , tuez les tous ._

'_Capitaine , s'interposa le nouveau , Bill Turner , est-ce vraiment nécessaire , je veux dire le coupable est mort non ?''_

_Le capitaine le regarda d'un air froid _

''_Dites moi monsieur Turner vous pensez réellement qu'il a été le seul ?''_

_A cette remarque il eu un autre ricanement . Jones voyant le responsable le prit par le bras et l'emmena devant son capitaine ._

'_Explique toi ! Ordonna le capitaine ._

'_Jackie ici présent s'est fait passé dessus par tout l'équipage et ce garçon est vraiment doué , une bouche à damné un saint moi je vous le dis ! Dit l'autre avec un sourire lubrique._

_Sans parler que le vieux Hawks pouvait vendre les services du gamin à ses connaissances et ses partenaires .Il trouverait facilement du travail à Tortuga en tant que prostitué .''_

_S'en était trop pour le père , il tira sur le mécréant ._

_Durant toute la conversation Jack n'avait pas bougé , tel une statue de sel il resta immobile , sans regard était vide et n'avait pas prit la peine de se rhabillé ._

_En voyant cela Teague renforça son idée de meurtre et en se tournant vers ses hommes il leva sa main vers sa gorge et fit le geste d'un tranchement ._

_Ils sortirent tous leur lame mis à part Turner et n'épargnèrent personne ._

_Sans signe d'émotion ou de reconnaissance Jack se laissa guidé vers le navire de son père , vers un nouvel avenir tout en marchant sur une marre de sang._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Teague poussa un petit soupir , il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec Jack et avait essayé de faire amande honorable mais il savait que quelque chose était brisé dans son garçon et ne savait pas quoi faire .

''Calypso , pria Teague , s'il te plaît aide mon fils , qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse le rendre heureux contrairement à moi .''

En effet si Jack s'était remis à parler et à être autonome c'était grâce à son second et Bill Turner .

Quelque part au fin fond de l'océan Calypso sourit , elle avait l'homme idéal pour ça , un certain commodore et avec la nouvelle situation dont Jack avait réussi à se trouver cela allait se montré très intéressant , après tout même les déesses avaient le droit de s'amuser .

Evidemment ils devront traverser bien des obstacles , n'a-t-on jamais vu d'histoire d'amour sans tragédie ?

A suivre

Prochain chapitre on verra plus de Jack promis.


	4. Chapter 4

Paly : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et conseils, j'espère que tu aimeras le reste.

Ludwing : Ravie de voir que tu aimes mon histoire.

Désolé du retard, voila enfin l'autre chapitre.

**Chapitre quatre**

Après avoir découvert qu'il avait rajeuni d'au moins une vingtaine d'année Jack se pinça très fort pour être sûr que cela n'était pas un rêve. Mais non il était bel et bien éveillé.

Par quel sortilège l'avait on fait redevenir cet adolescent de dix sept ans ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il en arrivait à la conclusion que cela devait être la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait bu. Après cette constatation il se leva péniblement faisant bien attention de ne pas faire chavirer son embarcation .Il constata qu'il avait au moins cinq centimètres de moins et son corps était encore plus mince qu'avant. En effet les vêtements qu'il portait étaient plus larges et ses bagues lui glissaient de ses doigts fin et délicat.

Certains seraient ravis de retrouver une nouvelle jeunesse mais pas Jack, qui avait tout fait pour paraître moins délicat et avec vulnérable, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était fait poussé la barbe même si cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose en effet avec ou sans barbe il restait toujours aussi séduisant, mais maintenant retrouvant ce jeune corps d'éphèbe il avait de nouveau retrouver sa vulnérabilité.

Trop pris par ses pensées le pirate ne vit pas un bateau marchant s'approcher de sa barque jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'ils furent côte à côte.

''Hé du bateau !'' Fit une voix d'homme.

Sparrow releva la tête et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux poivre sel mais il était trop loin pour distinguer la couleur des yeux. Ses vêtements étaient flamboyant et il portait un large couvre chef, encore plus grand que celui de Barbossa.

''Dis moi petit, reprit l'homme, que fais tu sur cette barque.

'Vous voyez monsieur c'est une bien longue histoire qui se raconte avec une bonne bouteille de Rhum.

'Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire mon petit gars.''

Jouant le jeu Jack prit un air faussement offusqué et dit :

''J'ai dix sept ans monsieur.

'Dix sept hein ? Alors tu es déjà un homme ! Fit l'autre tout en riant .Très bien je vais te jeter une échelle pour que tu puisses monter à bord.''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et Jack grimpa avec l'agilité d'un singe. Une fois à bord il fut entouré non seulement l'homme qui l'invita à bord mais aussi par tout l'équipage qui, constata Jack, était habillé moins richement.

''Bienvenu à bord, je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau, mon nom est Samuel Donalds, et toi gamin quel est ton nom ?

'Jack, monsieur.

'Seulement Jack ?''

Le plus jeune hocha la tête préférant garder sous silence son nom entier de peur d'être reconnu, après tout il était célèbre pour ses nombreuses aventures bien que quelques peu exagérées, mais seulement un peu.

''Dis moi Jack, peux tu me dire ce que tu faisais sur cette petite barque avec des vêtements qui semblent trop grand pour toi.

'C'est que monsieur c'était les seuls vêtements que je pouvais m'offrir et pour la barque et bien le navire où j'étais a été attaqué et le capitaine m'a fait monté dedans pour que je puisse m'enfuir.''

Donalds regarda Jack avec grand intérêt, son regard gris métallique brillant de convoitise et de concupiscence. Cela faisait des mois que lui et ses hommes étaient en mer et même avant les femmes dont ils louèrent les services n'avaient ni la grâce ni la beauté de ce jeune garçon.

''Dis moi Jack, cela te dirais de faire parti de notre équipage ?

'Comme matelot ?

'J'avais plutôt autre chose en tête.''

Jack d'un œil inquiet le vit s'approcher pour ensuite envahir son espace vital, il recula donc mais son dos heurta à un obstacle humain, il s'agissait du second à bord. Ce dernier prit Jack par la taille et le serra de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Le capitaine s'approcha de Jack arborant un sourire terrifiant, celui d'un prédateur qui avait enfin capturé sa proie.

Jack se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais n'arrivait pas à se dégager ni qu'il pouvait empêchait sa joue d'être caressé par ce mécréant.

'Pourquoi ? Pensa amèrement Jack Sparrow .Pourquoi attirait il toujours ce genre d'homme et si par malheur il ouvrait son cœur il se le faisait briser comme Bill Turner l'avait fait.

**Flash back**

**Cela faisait maintenant un an que Jack avait été libéré et confié à Bill Turner, et quelque semaine avant qu'il ne recommence à parler. Au début il ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui puis peu à peu il s'ouvrit à lui pour enfin parler sans cesse.**

**Mais seul Bill avait le droit à ce traitement, en effet à chaque fois que son père se trouvait dans sa ligne de vision il se refermait comme une huître ce qui désolé Teague au plus haut point.**

**Au début Bill pensa Jack comme un ami puis peu à peu tomba sous son charme. Il était conscient du fait que Jack n'avait qu'une mauvaise expérience avec les hommes mais il ne pouvait contrôler l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour sa jeune charge. Et le fait qu'il était mari et père ajouté à son dilemme.**

**De son côté Jack éprouvé aussi certains sentiments pour son aîné, touché par sa beauté rugueuse mais aussi par sa gentillesse. Au début il était terrorisé puis finalement un soir de pleine lune alors qu'il regardait les vagues heurtées le navire Bill s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Ce dernier avait vu Jack accouder à la rambarde, le regard perdu, il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Le voir dans cet état brisai le cœur de Turner mais en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par cette vision enchanteresse.**

**Jack, lorsqu'il sentit des bras autours de lui ne put s'empêcher de se raidir mais se détendit lorsqu'il se retourna et vit que ce n'était que Bill.**

''**Dis moi camarade, fit Bill, que regardes tu comme ça ?**

'**Juste les vagues ! Comment inlassablement elles viennent frapper le navire .Parfois j'ai l'impression que la mer est vivante et cherche à tout prix notre perte.**

'**Pourtant n'est-ce pas elle qui nous apporte aussi richesse et prospérité ? Sans parler des nombreux poissons qui nous nourrissent.**

'**Mais elle peut être aussi si cruelle, responsable de nombreux naufrages.**

'**Jack ! Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi es tu si mélancolique ce soir ?**

'**Peut être que je me sens juste seul et que je broie du noir.**

'**Oh Jack !**

'**Je sais que c'est de ma faute, à part toi je ne me sens en sécurité avec personne pas même mon propre père.**

'**Il tient à toi, tu le sais ça ?**

'**Il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression qu'il m'en veut, que c'est pour cela qu'il m'avait confié au maître, parce qu'il pense que c'est à cause de moi si ma mère est morte.''**

**Bill ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, il avait appris au cours de l'année les circonstances de la mort de la femme de Teague ainsi que du traitement qu'avait subi Jack et cela l'avait fait rendre son Rhum .Quel genre d'homme pouvait faire cela à un enfant ? Malheureusement pour Jack il était tombé de mal en pis et le capitaine s'en rendait responsable.**

''**Ton père pensait bien faire Jack, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui allait arriver.**

'**Sans doute ! En tout cas je ne peux plus rester à bord, je dois voler de mes propres ailes sinon je sais que je serais toujours terrifié.**

'**Que comptes tu faire ?**

'**Je veux m'engager dans la marine royale.**

'**As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Tu oublies que tu es fils de pirate.**

'**Je n'oublie rien Bill, mais je ne suis pas un pirate, je veux être un homme respectable.**

**Comme ceux qui ont tué ta mère et t'on violé ?'' Demanda Turner sans réfléchir.**

**A peine ces mots sortaient ils de sa bouche qu'il les regretta. L'expression de Jack déchirait le cœur tant son regard trahissait la peine et la trahison qu'il ressentait.**

''**Jack pardonne moi je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.**

'**Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Bill, d'avoir ces souvenirs gravés en toi à jamais. Je revois encore le corps étendu de ma mère, recouvert de sang et moi gisant non loin d'elle avec leur horrible semence en moi. Je sais aussi qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça et en portant l'uniforme je peux aider les habitants des caraïbes, hommes, femmes et enfants.**

'**Jack…**

'**Penses tu que tous les pirates sont comme mon père et ont le sens de l'honneur ? Prends le capitaine Fawks, comme exemple …**

'**Mais il n'était pas un pirate !**

'**C'est vrai mais il avait des contacts avec eux, il pouvait même leur laisser mon corps en échange de quelque pièces d'or. C'est pour cela que je dois m'engager, pour les chasser et les empêcher de faire le mal autours d'eux. Et Bill je veux que tu viennes avec moi.**

'**Quoi ?**

'**Tu es mon seul ami et je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.**

'**Mais le capitaine !**

'**Je t'en pris !'' Murmura Jack.**

**Bill le bottier allait protester une fois de plus lorsque Jack toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre et aussi léger qu'une brise et pourtant cela traduisait un sentiment profond.**

'' **Je veux aussi que tu viennes avec moi parce que tu as réussi à voler mon cœur Bill Turner.''**

**Ce dernier resta sans voix , il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal , non seulement il était marié mais il avait aussi un enfant en bas age , pourtant il désirait Jack , ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour mais cela s'en rapprochait .**

''**Très bien Jack ! Je viens avec toi.''**

**A ces mots Bill embrassa l'adolescent plus fougueusement, de sa main droite lui caressait les cheveux et de la main gauche les fesses.**

**Au début Jack se senti mal à l'aise avec ce contact puis se força à accepter ces attouchements, après tout Bill allait tout sacrifier pour le suivre, et ne lui avait il pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui refuser ça ?**

**Bill sentant le désir monté en lui entraîna Jack dans les cales du navire et une fois à l'intérieur il le dirigea dans un coin sombre à peine éclairer par les rayons de la lune.**

**Les mains tremblante Bill Déboutonna la chemise de Jack, boutant par boutant. Sa gorge était sèche, son corps bouillant de désir. Finalement le torse nu du garçon lui apparut, il était absolument parfait, aussi délicat que celui d'une femme, mince, svelte, parfaitement proportionné. Petit à petit il fit glisser la chemise du corps de Jack faisant voir deux épaules nues bien rondes. Bill de ses deux mains les caressa puis, elles descendirent sur la poitrine du plus jeune, et enfin sur les hanches .Il allait faire de même avec la bouche lorsqu'ils furent rudement interrompus par Teague lui-même.**

''**Monsieur Turner, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?**

'**Ca…Capitaine ! Je peux tout expliquer.**

'**Vraiment ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous étiez sur le point de prendre avantage de mon unique enfant ?**

'**Père je veux ça ! Protesta Jack, je l'aime.**

'**Jackie ! Tu ne peux pas avoir de relation avec Turner.**

'**Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un homme ? Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange après ce qui m'est arrivé mais il est le seul homme en qui je puisse accorder ma confiance, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.**

'**Mon pauvre enfant, il t'en a déjà fait, il est marié Jackie et a un fils.''**

**Jack, trop choqué par la nouvelle, ne pouvait émettre aucun son, et c'est dans un silence pesant que son cœur se brisa.**

**Fin du flash back.**

Jack pourtant laissa Bill l'accompagner lorsqu'il parti s'engager mais les choses entre eux n'étaient plus comme avant.

Jack fut soudain tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il senti de l'air sur son torse, le capitaine avait ouvert sa chemise d'un geste brusque et maintenant saliver devant lui.

''Emmenez le dans ma cabine ! Ordonna t'il, j'y serai dans un quart d'heure.''

Et sous les cris de rage de Jack il se mit à rire.

………………………………..

L'ex commodore Norrington , étendu sur le sable blanc d'une île déserte se réveilla petit à petit de ce qui devait être un sommeil éternel. Le soleil était à son apogée et il tapait très fort.

Surpris de se retrouver sur terre et bien en chair.

James aider de ses coudes se leva et s'assit.

''Quelle belle journée pour vivre commodore.''

James se retourna vers la voix et vit une femme à la peau noire.

''Qui êtes vous ?

'On m'appelle Tia Dalme , mais je suis plus connue sous le nom de Calypso , et vous mon fringuant officier aller m'aider à exhausser un vœux.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

A tous désolé pour l'attente et merci pour vos encouragements.

**Chapitre cinq**

Le commodore regarda la déesse avec un air ironique.

''Vraiment ! Et peut-on savoir par quel miracle vais-je pouvoir accomplir quoique ce soit ? Vous oubliez que je suis échoué sur une île, à moins que vous ayez un navire sous la main.

'Chaque chose en son temps mon cher commodore, chaque chose en son temps.

'Vous êtes bien la Déesse Calypso n'est-ce pas ?

'Oui oh mon intrépide commodore, je commande le ciel et les océans.

'Alors j'imagine que c'est à vous que je dois d'être encore en vie.

'Oh ciel ! Il n'a pas seulement la beauté ! répondit elle sur un ton ironique.

'Et à quoi dois-je cette faveur ?

'Finalement vous n'êtes pas aussi brillant que ça, susurra Calypso tout en faisant le tour de Norrington de façon lascive, Je l'ai déjà dit j'ai besoin de vous pour exaucer le vœux de l'un de mes préféré.

'Qui se trouve être ?

'Avez-vous déjà entendu le nom du capitaine Teague ?

'Le pirate ? Il est dit qu'il s'agit du plus sanguinaire des pirates et qu'à chaque fois que son navire croise celui de la flotte de sa majesté royal il n'en reste aucun survivant.

'_Attention ! Attention ! Au toi qui porte l'uniforme_

_De sa main vengeresse l'exécuteur aura ta mort_

_Croise son chemin et tu verras Hadès aux portes des enfers_

_Et Perséphone elle-même sera ton hôtesse _

_Garde toi de croiser la route du gredin_

_Où tu paieras Chiron le lendemain, _récita la déesse avec un rire moqueur.

'Et c'est pour ce genre d'individus que vous voulez ma coopération.

'Oh ! Non, non ! Pas uniquement ta coopération mais ton engagement complet et sans conditions.

'Que ferez vous si je refuse ?

'Commodore ! Commodore ! Si vous refusez vous ne me seriez d'aucune utilité et serais dans l'obligation de vous renvoyez au fond des mers ! Ne vous faites aucune illusion, si je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour exaucer ce vœux vous ne seriez pas là '', répondit elle sur un ton sec et cassant.

James Norrington ne savait plus à quel saint se vouait, d'un côté s'il refusait il se retrouvait à nouveau dans le griffes de la mort mais d'un autre côté il trahirais tout ce dont il croyait.

Calypso voyant son dilemme reprit plus doucement.

''Commodore, sachez que ce vœux n'est pas celui d'un pirate mais celui d'un père.

'Un père, reprit ce dernier surprit.

'C'est exact, le père du capitaine Jack Sparrow.''

A ces mots, Norrington senti sa colère contre lui l'emporté sur raison et failli lui dire non. Après tout c'est à cause de ce lunatique s'il en est arrivé là et si Cutler Beckett ne l'avait pas nommé Amiral il en serait encore à boire des bouteilles de Rhum à Tortuga.

''Pourquoi aiderais-je ce pirate ? Demanda t'il enfin.

'Peut être parce que c'est un homme bien.

'C'est un pirate.

'Dites moi commodore…

'Cessez de me nommer ainsi, je suis amiral, l'interrompit il.

'Oh oui c'est vrai, vous avez reçu ce titre par Beckett lui-même.

'Tachez de ne pas l'oublier par la suite.

'Dites moi _Amiral _quel effet cela vous a fais de servir sous les ordres de cet assassin ?

'Il est vrai qu'il a employé des méthodes assez expéditive…

'Comme faire assassiné le gouverneur Swan par exemple ou faire pendre des femmes et des enfants.

'Des pirates !

'Voyons vous n'y croyez vous pas vous-même, après tout vous avez aidé la toute nouvelle madame Turner à s'échappé.

'A ce moment là j'ai fait ce que mon cœur me dictait et ne l'ai pas regretté un seul instant.

'Même au pris de votre mort et ce malgré le fait que votre amour ne vous sois pas rendu.

'Oui madame !

'Et en ce qui concerne Jack Sparrow vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir.

'Un geste que je regretterais jusqu'à la fin des temps.

'En êtes vous sûr ?

'Evidemment, après tout c'est par sa faute si…

'Et en quoi cela puisse être de sa faute, il ne vous a pas demandé de ne pas le poursuivre, et encore moins de vous perdre dans la bouteille.

'J'aurais dû l'arrêter, après tout il a la marque d'un pirate et sûrement pour une bonne raison.

'En cela vous avez tout à fait raison Amiral, maintenant laissez moi vous racontez une histoire.''

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Jack et Bill avaient quitté le navire du capitaine Teague sous les regards attristés de ce dernier ainsi que celui de monsieur Jones, et sous le regard plein du désir du traître qui avait vendu la famille du capitaine aux soldats anglais, en effet ce dernier en voyant Jack l'a voulu immédiatement mais n'osait rien faire de peur d'être découvert._

_Jack qui n'avait que quinze ans eu beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter dans l'armé contrairement à son aîné mais finalement après avoir sauvé l'un de ces camarades qui était tombé en mer durant une tempête réussi à gagné le respect et l'admiration de chacun ._

_Grâce à l'armé Jack pu regagné confiance en lui et apprit à se battre à l'épée, apprenant quelques bottes secrète dont certaines étaient peu orthodoxes._

_Avec cette nouvelle camaraderie il pu se remettre de la déception amoureuse que lui avait causé Bill et fini par ne le voir que comme un ami , ce qui déçu quelque peu ce dernier ._

_Leur première année se passera sans gros incidents et les prouesses de Jack lorsqu'il affrontait l'ennemi espagnol parvinrent aux oreilles de l'amirauté anglaise qui en fit un lieutenant._

_Et l'année suivante, âgé seulement de dix-sept ans il devint capitaine et eu son propre navire._

_Un jour en mer il croisa un navire anglais en difficulté en effet, ce dernier était attaqué par des pirates espagnols et ces derniers semblaient prendre avantages._

_Jack ordonna que l'on se rapproche du bateau et au lieu de l'attaquer avec ses canons il monta le long du mat , pris une corde et aborda le navire ennemi .Puis agilement il grimpa sur le mat espagnol et avec son couteau qui ne le quittait jamais trancha les cordes des voiles du navire puis après être descendu à toute vitesse tout en criant à ses hommes ''à l'abordage'', il se dirigea immédiatement vers le capitaine et lui ordonna de se rendre s'il ne voulait pas avoir la gorge tranchée._

_Pendant ce temps là le commodore dont le navire était à quelques minutes à peine sur le point d'être aux mains des espagnols regarda les yeux ébahis ce si jeune capitaine qui avait réussi à mettre à mal l'ennemi sans tirer un seul coup de semonce._

_Ce commodore n'était autre que Cutler Beckett._

_Finalement il n'eu aucune perte et les espagnols se rendirent aussitôt._

_Jack tout sourire regagna son navire et d'un geste de la main salua ceux qu'il avait sauvé avec ces hommes qui eux manoeuvrèrent le bateau espagnol sous les ordres de Bill pour rentré au bercail et bientôt les deux navires ne furent bientôt plus que des points._

_A ce jour Beckett fut obsédé par ce mystérieux capitaine et jure de regagner du repos que lorsqu'il l'aura retrouver , ce qui arriva deux mois plus tard lors d'une mission où il devait commander une flotte dont le navire de Jack en faisait parti._

_Sa surprise fut si grande quand il se retrouva avec nez à nez avec l'adolescent qu'il en resta bouche bée. Non seulement il n'était qu'un enfant face à ses vingt huis ans mais en plus il n'avait jamais vu de créature aussi belle de toute son existence, c'est comme si il voyait les fruits de l'amour entre Eros et une nymphe .Une beauté si délicate mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous estimé._

_Jack lui aussi reconnu l'homme qu'il avait sauvé et malgré l'affabilité du bon commodore il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de malaise._

_Malgré tout il fit bonne figure et très vite fut invité à manger à la table du commodore._

_Ce dernier l'invita souvent sois pour boire du thé ou jouer aux échecs, parfois même ils commentèrent des auteurs dont ils avaient lu l'œuvre._

_Graduellement Jack se détendit vis-à-vis de Beckett et ne partagea pas son malaise avec Bill Turner._

_D'ailleurs, bien, que toujours amis il ne partageait plus la même complicité et Turner passa de plus en plus de temps avec sa femme, qui était soulagé de voir qu'il avait un travail honnête, et avec son fils de deux ans._

_Jack se sentait si seul que finalement Beckett réussi à le séduire et à le mettre dans son lit._

_Il était un amant ardent mais très jaloux et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un regarde de trop près sa précieuse possession._

_Jack ne sachant q'abus et coup trouva cette relation normale, il se sentait même chanceux parce qu'il n'était pas battu._

_Mais finalement un an plus tard il se rendit compte du vrai visage de Beckett. Ce dernier lui avait ordonné de livrer une cargaison d'esclave pour les indes, ils devaient se retrouver là bas._

_Jack et ses hommes qui aimaient et respecter leur capitaine furent révulser, jamais auparavant ils n'avaient transporté d'esclave._

_Jack sur la route se souvint tout d'un coup d'une légende que son père lui avait raconté lors de sa torpeur quand il avait six ans. Celle de Calypso, une déesse que son père et onze autres seigneurs des pirates avaient enfermé dans le corps d'une mortelle sous les conseils et recommandation de Davy Jones. Cette dernière vivait isolée de tous dans une île que peu de gens connaissaient et par son père il était parmi eux._

_Ne voulant prendre de décisions à la place de ses hommes il leur fit part de ses intention et tous sans hésitation furent d'accord. Ces esclaves allaient être libres._

_Par contre le seul absent était Bill Turner qui avait eu une permission pour voir sa famille._

_Jack était un peu anxieux de l'accueil qu'il risquerait d'avoir mais Tia Dalme savait déjà qu'il allait venir et les conséquences de l'action d'un cœur si généreux._

_Elle l'invita dans son île et dans son lit et pour la première fois Jack su vraiment ce qu'était le plaisir de l'amour charnel._

_Elle était tendre mais aussi passionnée et très compréhensive pour ses maladresses._

_Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux seulement de l'amitié et la compréhension qu'ils étaient tout les deux des cœurs qui ont été trahis._

_Elle le supplia de rester, de ne pas rencontrer un destin funeste mais elle savait bien qu'il devait passer bien des épreuves avant de rencontrer l'amour véritable._

_Jack demanda à ses hommes ce qu'ils voulaient faire et tous lui répondirent ''être auprès de notre capitaine bien sûr''._

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les indes affronter leur destin._

_A leur arriver Beckett les attendit et dès qu'il fut mis au courant il les fis arrêter aussitôt mais ce qui le mis surtout en rage c'est qu'il senti le parfum d'une femme sur sa possession._

_Il ordonna donc que Jack fût marqué comme pirate sur la place publique mais lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements de ce dernier il ne put retenir un sentiment de culpabilité et décida qu'après l'avoir puni il le laissera partir._

_La punition de Jack fût de voir son bateau coulé et ses hommes pendus._

_A ce jour Jack se jura de devenir ce que la marque l'avait condamné, devenir un pirate, naquis alors l'un des pirates les plus honnêtes. Après tout il peut même devenir une légende._

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Navrée pour le retard , et merci encore pour vos encouragements.**

**Chapitre 6**

Après ce récit James Norrington regarda la déesse bouché bée , ne pouvant comprendre comment un homme tel que Beckett pouvait être aussi infâme. Quant à Jack Sparrow , il ne savait quoi penser de lui , après tout c'était un pirate , un brigand, mentant, volant, trichant mais aussi si charmant.

Son esprit ne pouvait le reconnaître mais son cœur lui disait que le capitaine Jack Sparrow était la personne qu'il recherchait .

Son amour pour Élisabeth n'était qu'une illusion, elle représentait juste la campagne idéale que se faisait un officier belle et de bonne famille, mais il ne le sut que lorsqu'il vit Sparrow après qu'il sauva la jeune femme de la noyade.

Et maintenant après avoir entendu Calypso il était de plus en plus conflictuel, et ses sentiments le troublaient énormément.

Pourtant une dernière chose le taraudait, pourquoi un fils de pirate a voulu entrer dans la marine britannique ?

La déesse lisant dans les pensée de l'ancien commodore soupira .

''Savez-vous, Oh! Grand amiral , pourquoi le capitaine Teague est devenu la terreur des mers des caraïbes?

'N'était-ce pas toujours le cas ?

'Bien au contraire amiral , avant une grande tragédie qui le frappa il n'avait fait déverse aucune goutte de sang.

'Quelle tragédie?'' Demanda James malgré lui .

Celle qui se faisait appelée Tia Dalma hésita , ne voulant guère trahir le secret de deux hommes qu'elle aimait et respectait. Car bien que Teague ait conspiré contre elle , il l'avait aussi aidé dans sa vie de mortelle en lui trouvant une île où elle pouvait être en sécurité. Quant à Jack , elle fut touchée par sa bonté et son courage qu'il essayait de cacher sous un verni de couardise. Et toutes ses épreuves qu'il a du enduré ne l'ont jamais rendu amer . La preuve ultime de son altruisme fut lorsqu'il sauva je jeune Turner de la mort en faisant de lui le nouveau capitaine du hollandais volant au détriment de son ambition , devenir immortel.

Mais Norrington devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sparrow pour mieux le comprendre.

Et c'est d'une voix douce qu'elle lui raconta tous les abus qu'avait subi l'excentrique pirate.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait un sentiment de malaise l'étreignit, comment des hommes portant l'uniforme pouvait faire preuve d'autant de barbarie à l'égard d'une femme et d'un enfant?

''Co...Comment ont ils pu faire une telle chose ? Comment des personnes servant sa majesté ont pu commettre un tel acte ? Ils étaient censé protégeaient les innocents!

'Hélas mon cher amiral je n'ai pas toutes les réponses , la seule chose que je peux affirmer c'est que vos destins sont liés et qu'en ce moment il a grand besoin d'aide.

'Mais comment? Je n'ai aucun moyen de quitter cette île.

'Rassurez vous , le destin peut jouer parfois de bon tour .''

Au même instant le Hollandais volant parcourait l'océan à vive allure vers la direction de l'île où se trouvait Norrington.

Bill Turner accoudait à la barre regarda le ciel d'un œil vide. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas son fils approché.

''Père , tu as l'air distrait , à quoi songes tu ?''

Bill le bottier ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il avait revu Jack un sentiment de culpabilité mais aussi de désir s'étaient éveillés en lui. Mais comment expliquer à son unique enfant qu'il avait failli trahir sa mère en couchant avec un adolescent de quinze ans.

Mais après dix minutes de réflexions il répondit seulement que revoir Jack avait ranimé de vieux souvenirs.

Will hocha la tête, acceptant les explications de son père et lui proposa de le remplacer à la barre , ce dernier accepta.

Il se dirigea vers sa couchette et s'endormit en rêvant de Jack Sparrow, se demandant où il était. Ne se doutant pas du calvaire que subissait le pirate ni qu'il avait rajeunit.

A suivre

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Jack Sparrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Reya23 et à Youni merci pour vos encouragements.**

**Chapitre 7**

Après que deux hommes du capitaine Donalds enfermèrent Jack à l'intérieur de la cabine richement décorée de son futur bourreau, le pirate au corps d'adolescent essaya de forcer la porte mais après cinq minutes d'effort inutile se résigna et abandonna toutes idées de fuite. Car même s'il réussissait à sortir il ne pouvait pas se battre contre tout l'équipage, et si par miracle il parvenait à se faufiler sans être vu il ne pourrait pas quitter le navire. De guerre lasse il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour inspecter la pièce plus en détail.

Au centre se trouvait une table en bois massif finement ciselée où des fruits , du pain et du vin étaient posés dessus mais ce qui attira son regard fut le large lit aux drap rouge posté près de la fenêtre.

Trop pris par son repérage il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et lorsqu'il sentit des bras enlacé sa taille un tressaillement involontaire parcourut son corps.

''Shhhhh! Du calme mon petit oiseau'', fit Samuel tout en effleurant de ses lèvres le cou de Jack.

Ce dernier tenta de se dégager mais la prise se renforça de plus belle.

''Lâchez moi! Ordonna Sparrow.

'Ne sois pas ridicule! Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

'Par pitié! Fit Jack malgré lui.

'Tu es bien trop tentant surtout lorsque tu me supplies, répliqua le plus vieux tout en lui mordant la nuque.

'Non! Non! Non!''

Mais le capitaine Donalds n'écouta pas ses protestation et le retourna pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

Au grand chagrin de Jack il attira le corps du jeune éphèbe encore plus près de lui ce qui fait que le jeune pirate sentit l'excitation de l'autre. Soudainement il fut embrassé de manière brutale et senti des mains caresser ses cheveux qui continuèrent par la suite à descendre de plus en plus bas du même que pour la bouche qui était arriver jusqu'au cou.

Jack qui avait désormais les yeux fermés senti qu'on lui déboutonnait sa chemise puis que très lentement on la lui enleva.

Ne voulant pas revivre son passé sans se battre de son genou droit il frappa le bas ventre de son agresseur ce qui mit l'autre dans une rage folle et il le giflé si violemment qu'il l'envoya vers le lit.

Puis voyant son prisonnier torse nu allongé sur le lit avec ses jambes écartées et un pantalon trop large qui lui glissait des hanches le désir pris la place de la colère. Il se vautra sur lui et l'embrassa encore plus goulûment sur les lèvres tout en enlevant le bas. Une fois chose faite il lui caressa les fesses laissant une trace de salive sur la poitrine du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier arqua son dos pour essayer de se dégager mais l'autre était bien trop fort et plus il se débattait et plus Samuel s'excitait.

Un petit cri de douleur échappa à Sparrow lorsque des dents le mordirent aux tétons droit jusqu'à laisser des traces de morsures.

Mais très vite une autre douleur beaucoup plus vive le frappa, il venait d'être pénétré sans aucune préparation et il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Pendant plus d'une heure le corps du plus âgé fit des va et viens brutaux dans le corps du plus jeune ne lui laissant aucun répit et très vite il fut couvert sang et de semence humaine.

Pleurant sans s'en apercevoir Jack se dit que finalement cela venait de lui, après tout les hommes n'avaient cesser de le faire souffrir et ne désirer que son corps, la preuve la plus probante fut Bill Turner lui même lorsqu'il venait juste d'être le capitaine du black pearl.

_Flash Black_

_Après que Beckett l'eut marqué Jack le cataloguant comme pirate et que son équipage fut tué devant ses yeux, il se rendit en Angleterre pour voir Bill Turner chez lui et pour le prévenir. Ce fut madame Turner qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire mais dès qu'elle vit la marque sur le poignet cela se changea en grimace et son visage se ferma._

_N'ayant jamais vu Sparrow auparavant elle pensait avoir affaire à un des pirates du passé de son époux._

_''C'est pour quoi?_

_'Bonjour madame, je souhaiterais voir Bill,répondit-il mal à l'aise._

_'Il est absent, mentit-elle._

_'Je dois absolument le voir!''_

_La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur de plus près et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa grande beauté ce qui la rendit jalouse, car bien qu'elle soit jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisettes elle faisait pâle figure devant la beauté exotique du tout jeune homme._

_Elle alla lui claquer la porte au nez lorsque Bill qui était dans la cuisine s'approcha d'eux._

_'Capitaine, fit-il d'un ton surpris mais respectueux, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes?''_

_Il vouvoya Jack car il voulait éviter que sa femme se demande pourquoi il se montrait si familier avec son capitaine._

_'Bill, prépare tes affaires, nous devons partir immédiatement!_

_'Il en est hors de question, riposta l'épouse, je ne sais pas dans quel ennuis tu t'es fourré jeune homme mais..._

_'Madame, cela concerne Bill aussi._

_'Que se passe t-il Jack? Demanda Turner si inquiet qu'il en oublia tout protocole._

_'Tu te souviens de la dernière cargaison que Beckett a confié à mon commandement?_

_'Oui._

_'Il s'agissait d'esclaves que j'ai d'ailleurs fait libéré. Mais une fois arrivé en Inde le reste de l'équipage et moi furent jugé pour piraterie , Beckett les fit pendre et pour moi il me marqua, dit-il tout en lui montrant son poignet! En disant cela il ne put retenir une larme car il pensait à la mort de ses hommes._

_'Oh Jack je suis désolé! Fit Bill tout en l'enlaçant devant le regard furieux de sa femme. Mais dis … Dites moi, se reprit il, comment avez vous pu éviter l'échafaud ?_

_'Beckett m'a sûrement épargné pour me voir souffrir, mentit il avec un air gêner ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait été l'amant du commodore. Mais cela n'est pas important, Bill nous devons regagner les Caraïbes au plus vite._

_'Et pourquoi mon époux devrait aussi partir? Il n'a rien fait!_

_'C'est vrai mais il est aussi à ta recherche, j'ai entendu un des gardes dire que ta tête a été mise à prix._

_'Tout est de ta faute, cria madame Turner, pourquoi Bill devrait payer pour ton acte de piraterie?_

_'Marie, fit son mari sur un ton horrifié, ce n'était pas un acte de piraterie, il a fait libéré des esclaves._

_'Mais maintenant tu es pourchassé par l'armée que tu as servis! Pleura t-elle._

_'Marie, tu sais que j'étais avant un pirate et c'est Jack qui m'a fait rejoindre l'armée, et même si je n'étais pas recherché ma place est auprès de lui._

_'As tu pensé à notre fils?_

_'Rassures toi j'essaierais de venir le plus souvent possible et de t'envoyer de l'argent._

_'Bill je t'en pries emmènes nous avec toi!_

_'Je regrettes mais c'est trop dangereux. S'il te plaît ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.''_

_Ne trouvant rien à dire c'est à regret qu'elle le vit dire au revoir à leur fils puis rassembler ses affaires et partir avec le garçon de dix huit ans. _

_Jack et Bill se mirent ensuite à la recherche d'un navire pour les amenés aux Caraïbes ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans l'heure. Mais le capitaine qui commandait le rafiot voulait plus que des pièces d'or, il voulait Jack et à l'insu de son compagnon il se rendit toutes les nuits dans la cabine du capitaine et se soumit à tous les désirs de ce dernier pendant que Bill dormait profondément; Cela dura pendant tout le mois du voyage._

_Une fois arriver Jack se rendit seul Chez Tia Dalme pendant que Bill restait à Tortuga. Il avait un service à lui demandé, le mettre en contact avec Davy Jones, une fois chose faite il passa un contrat avec le capitaine du hollandais volant._

_Puis il retourna à Tortuga et avec Bill choisit l'équipage mais étonnamment ce ne fut pas Bill qui devint son second mais un certain Hector Barbossa .En effet Bill avait refusé le poste ne voulant pas trop de responsabilité pour pouvoir souvent revoir sa famille._

_Quant au capitaine Teague, lorsqu'il apprit pour son fils tenta de renouer les liens et bien que Jack eut pardonné à son père pour l'avoir laisser aux mains de Howard Hawks il y avait toujours une petite tension entre eux._

_Après plusieurs mois en mer Bill dévisagea de plus en plus son jeune capitaine et une nuit il entra dans sa cabine._

_'Bill! Fit Jack d'un ton enthousiaste, que puis-je faire pour toi?''_

_Pour toute réponse Bill se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa presque sauvagement, Jack trop surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite puis se détendit et répondit au baiser ce qui encouragea le plus âgé pour aller plus loin. Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui ôta tendrement les vêtement puis lui fit l'amour oubliant femme et enfant ne pensant qu'au moment présent._

_Une fois son désir satisfait il caressa le dos de Jack qui s'était allongé sur le ventre puis pris par un regain de désir le pris par derrière sauvagement sans se soucier du plaisir de son compagnon._

_Jack bien qu'ayant mal ne dit aucuns mots préférant se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour que l'homme qu'il aimait toujours ne sache pas qu'il le faisait souffrir._

_Une fois que Turner eut fini il retourna Jack et avec une seule phrase lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux._

_'Jack, cette nuit doit rester entre nous, c'était une erreur, tu es d'une grande beauté et cette nuit fut magnifique mais j'aime ma femme et si cela devait se reproduire je dois compter sur ta discrétion.''_

_Jack n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer, après tout raisonna t-il, mon corps n'est fait que pour donner du plaisir, je n'ai pas le droit à l'amour, Hawks et tous les autres avaient raison._

_Leurs rencontres anonymes durèrent jusqu'à la mutinerie et la veille où on l'abandonna seul sur une île déserte Bill vînt dans sa cellule et le prit violemment toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Bill de ne pas lui rester fidèle après tout il devait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et il comprenait aussi que si il avait pris ainsi son corps c'était pour un dernier souvenir._

_Fin du flash Black_

D'ailleurs, pensa t-il pendant que Donalds le violenté , Bill avait pris son parti après que la malédiction du trésor aztèque tomba sur eux cela devait compter pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un râlement de plaisir, son bourreau revenait de jouir en lui.

Brutalement il fut tiré par les cheveux et mis par terre atterrissant sur ses genoux, Samuel qui se tenait nu juste devant lui le commanda d'user sa bouche.

Jack secoua la tête mais l'autre refusant une réponse négative le força et faillit l'étouffer mais très vite le jeune garçon reprit ses vieux réflexes et réussit à s'accommoder de l'invasion en utilisant ses talents pour le ramener plus vite à la contemplation.

Une fois que son tourment eu fini il avala et se mit à trembler.

''Tu es un véritable trésor mon petit oiseau, fit Donalds tout en lui caressant les cheveux, grâce à toi je vais faire fortune et mes nuits ne seront plus solitaires. Peut être même, fit il d'un air songeur, je te partagerai avec mes hommes.''

Et c'est devant un regard emplis d'horreur que Jack le vit partir.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Youni: Oui c'est vraiment horrible pour ce pauvre Jack, mais attends que Teague apprenne que Bill a couché avec son fils, il va y avaoir du grabuge, en plus il y a toujours l'histoire du traître.**

**Gwenaelle: Contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et merci pour tes encouragements.**

**Road-Sama: Oui c'est vraiment horrible et crois moi ce n'est pas fini.**

**A tous bonne lecture**

**Attention scènes très explicite, à n'être lu que par des adultes.**

**Chapitre 8**

Comme toujours à Tortuga, le repère des pirates, les nuits étaient bien animées , bagarres de poivrots, nuits passer aux côtés de prostitués, étaient le quotidien de cette île mais assis seul à la taverne le capitaine Teague restait indifférent à tous cela.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il sirotait le même verre de rhum perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se mettre à la recherche de son fils pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Son second, Jones, s'était adoucit depuis qu'il avait revu le fils de son capitaine et sa relation avec Teague était devenue moins tendue et il espérait que cela en serait de même avec Jack.

Soudain, sentant une présence, il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Barbossa, le responsable de la mutinerie contre son enfant.

''Hector, je vous trouve bien audacieux de vous présentez devant moi.

'Voyons capitaine, je n'ai fait que suivre le code, j'ai trouvé une occasion pour m'emparer du Black Pearl et je l'ai saisi tout en m'emparant du trésor.

'Maudit!

'En effet, cela ne faisait pas parti du plan. Mais en tout cas je n'ai rien fait que le code désapprouvait vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.''

Le gardien du code acquiesça, il est vrai que le code n'interdisait pas la mutinerie.

''Qui plus est je n'est jamais touché à Jack malgré la tentation contrairement à ce vieux Bill, rajouta Barbossa.

'Comment, s'écria son interlocuteur en bondissant de sa chaise.

'Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Durant les trois années où Jack dirigeait le Pearl ils étaient tous les deux amants et c'est votre fils qui était en dessous.

'Je vais le tuer, gronda Teague entre ses dents, je l'avais prévenu de ne pas toucher à mon fils. Dites m'en plus!

'D'après les cris que poussaient souvent Jack cela n'a pas toujours été agréable pour lui. Tout l'équipage était au courant de cette relation et Bill laissait de temps en temps glisser quelques allusions salaces comme quoi votre fils avait les lèvres aussi douces que des pétales de rose et qu'il sucer comme un professionnel. D'ailleurs la nuit de la mutinerie il la passa en lui. Je ne suis pas un saint mais j'ai assez de jugeote pour ne pas abuser le fils du gardien du code des pirates.''

Vert de rage Teague serra si fort son verre qu'il le brisa, comment Turner avait il osé faire ça à son Jackie alors qu'il savait ce qu'il avait enduré?

Barbossa sourit intérieurement, il avait réussi à diriger la colère de Teague contre quelqu'un d'autre, peut être que sa rencontre fortuite avec ce pirate à la réputation cruelle ne se terminera pas mal pour lui.

''Conduisez moi vers Jack!''

Oh!Oh! Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

''A propos de Jack, je crains qu'il ait perdu son titre de capitaine du Black Pearl.

'Qu'avez vous fait de lui? Demanda Teague sur un ton dangereux.

'Rien je vous assure, j'ai juste profiter de son absence pour reprendre 'mon' navire.''

Soulagé Teague se rassit, connaissant son fils il trouverait bien un moyen pour récupéré son navire. Il était loin de se douter de ce que son enfant subissait. En tout cas dès demain il ira à sa recherche et obligera Barbossa de l'aider.

De son côté Barbossa s'était aussi mis en tête de retrouver Jack car c'était lui qui était en possession de la carte pour retrouver la fontaine de jouvence.

Après que Barbossa se soit assit en face de Teague ils se mirent à boire ensemble et après plusieurs verres se mirent d'accord pour rechercher ensemble le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large. Après que Donalds eut quitter la cabine Jack, péniblement, se releva puis tituba jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea. Très vite son corps fut prit de sanglots qu'il essaya en vain de contrôler, n'arrêtant pas de se maudire à chaque larme versée. Après tout il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow et non plus un enfant malgré son apparence actuelle, ce genre de chose ne devrait plus le toucher!

Après cinq minutes il cessa de pleurer et se mit sur ses genoux , puis ramassa la chemise qui gisait par terre avec le pantalon à côté du lit. Il l'enfila mais ne toucha pas au bas. Avec ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par les baisers, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui caressant la nuque et la manche droite de la chemise trop grande lui glissant de l'épaule bien ronde il était une telle tentation que même ceux qui n'étaient attirés que par les femmes ne pouvaient résister.

Après s'être vêtu il s'allongea de nouveau mais là sur le côté et s'assoupit pendant plus d'une heure. Il fut réveillé par une main qui lui caressé les fesses et par un souffle sur la nuque.

Samuel, voyant que Jack s'était réveillé , sourit et intensifia sa caresse.

''Je vois que mon petit oiseau est réveillé, dit il en le mettant sur le dos, j'ai déjà trouvé le temps long sans toi tu sais?''

Jack ne put que le regarder avec des grands yeux apeurés , ses longs cils battant en détresse. C'était trop tôt, il avait si mal.

Paniqué il sorti du lit et courut vers la porte bien que sachant que c'était une action inutile.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'on le tira violemment par les cheveux puis il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le mur.

Une grande main musclée s'empara de ses poignets si délicats pour les mettre au dessus de la tête de Jack tandis qu'une autre passa sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le ventre.

Une bouche possessive prit ses lèvres brutalement et sans lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster une grosse langue caressa la sienne. Après une bonne minute l'intrusion cessa le laissant respirer à grand goulot. Mais son supplice ne s'arrêta pas pour autant car la bouche était en train de sucer son cou et son corps fut soulevé.

Ne sentant plus le sol sous ses pieds, Jack , automatiquement , entoura la taille de son agresseurs de ses fines jambes sans se rendre compte qu'il découvrit ainsi ses fesses.

Donalds de plus en plus excité cessa de caresser l'estomac du jeune garçon et se dépêcha de libérer son membre déjà dur puis le plaquant encore plus durement sur le mur il le pénétra d'un seul coup entrant et sortant du corps de plus en plus vite de plus en plus fort. Avec sa bouche il mordit l'épaule nue et la main non occupée ouvrit les deux boutons du haut de le chemise faisant découvrir deux tétons roses et délicats. Tout en continuant la pénétration il les caressa tendrement jusqu'à les faire durcir puis les pris entre ses dents l'un après l'autre , et lorsqu'il éjacula il mordit le droit jusqu'au sang.

Une fois complétement vide il le relâcha, et Jack épuiser se laissa glisser par terre se recroquevillant sur lui même tout en poussant des gémissements plaintifs. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses pommettes saillantes et sa lèvre inférieure fut prise de tremblement.

En voyant cette scène, le capitaine du navire sentit son sexe se durcir de nouveau et se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements. Une fois chose faite il coucha Jack sur le sol et lui souleva la chemise laissant découvrir de délicates hanches qu'il agrippa si fermement qu'il en laissa des bleus. Sans prévenir, d'un coup de butoir brutal il l'empala.

Pendant qu'il pénétra Jack, avec ses deux mains il caressa l'estomac à la peau satinée qu'il pinça de temps en temps, puis avec le tissu de la chemise caressa les tétons sensible de Jack qui eut une érection malgré lui. Voyant cela il prit la main gauche de Jack et l'obligea à caresser son propre membre puis une fois que Jack se vida il dût lécher sa main.

''Oui! Oui!Oui! Cria Donalds tout en pénétrant le jeune pirate plus profondément, c'est ça ne laisse aucune goutte.''

Une fois que Jack eut fini de lécher sa main Donalds fit couler son sperme en lui.

Croyant que Samuel en avait fini avec lui Jack alla se coller contre le mur et mis ses jambes tout contre sa poitrine, sanglotant si violemment que les deux manches de la chemise glissèrent de se épaules. Sur ses hanches on pouvait déjà voir des ecchymoses se former et sur son cou et sa poitrine il y avait des traces de morsures tandis qu'entre ses jambe Coulèrent librement du sang et de la semence humaine.

Donalds bava devant cette scène et sentit ces jambes défaillir tant son désir était fort. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, Jack était devenu une vrai drogue dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Il monta sur le lit et se coucha sur le dos.

''Viens mon petit Jackie, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

'Non! Fit Jack d'une voix douce, par pitié laissez moi seul!

'Tu ne veux tout de même pas passer ta première nuit avec le reste de l'équipage n'est-ce pas?

'Non, répondit Jack horrifié à cette idée.

'Si tu réussis à me convaincre je ne te donnerais pas à mes hommes avant deux jours.''

Jack se sentant vaincu tenta de se convaincre qu'au moins pendant deux jours il ne sera pas donner à plusieurs hommes et pris donc la décision d'accepter les termes du capitaine. Rassemblant tous ses souvenirs de l'époque où il était un esclave sexuel et de ses relations avec Cutler et Bill , il se releva lentement avec l'intention ferme de contenter Donalds.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait il déboutonner un bouton tout en marchant sensuellement faisant rouler ses hanches. Arrivé face au lit la chemise était complétement ouverte. De ses deux mains il caressa très lentement son cou puis les descendirent peu à peu jusqu'aux deux bouts de chaire de sa poitrine et avec ses deux paumes les frotta d'abord doucement puis très vite pour enfin les pincer. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec ça il descendit ses mains sur son ventre, ses hanches , qu'il toucha très sensuellement. Devant le regard attentif de Donalds il mit ses mains derrière lui et caressa ses fesses douces et fermes tout en continuant à se déhancher.

Jack se lécha les lèvres faisant voir un bout de chair rose qui invitait à être gouter tout en s'approchant encore plus du lit. Arriver au bord Jack se caressa d'une main son entre cuisse et d'une autre continua à pétrir ses fesses.

Au bord de l'apoplexie Samuel Donalds haleta comme un chien en chaleur et d'une voix rauque lui ordonna de s'approcher encore plus.

Jack monta donc sur le lit et s'assit sur le ventre de l'autre homme. Une fois sur lui il jeta sa tête en arrière et recommença à toucher sa poitrine tout en poussant de petits gémissements et en frottant ses fesses contre le membre de Donalds, ne le chevauchant pas immédiatement,puis il s'arrêta net pour s'aplatir sur l'autre complétement mettant leurs corps entier en contact .

''Dites moi ce que vous voulez mon maitre!

'Suce moi!''

Jack descendit donc langoureusement du corps de l'homme aux yeux gris jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau du bas ventre de l'autre homme , puis avec une langue habile lécha l'érection l'aguichant au point que l'autre n'en puisse plus puis d'un coup il l'enfonça dans sa gorge suçant de plus en plus fort. Appliqué à sa tâche il ne sentit les mains sur ses cheveux que lorsqu'elles l'obligèrent à enfoncer le membre plus profondément dans sa gorge. Au moment où il cru étouffé il sentit un liquide chaud dans sa bouche qu'il avala devant le regard brillant du plus âgé, ensuite lécha le résidu de sperme se trouvant entre les jambes de l'autre.

Une fois qu'il eut fini il toucha l'organe de Donalds pour le réveiller, une fois chose faite remonta sur lui pour s'empaler d'un seul coup.

Samuel le pris par les hanches pendant qu'il le chevauchait le serrant de plus en plus fort et enfin se vida de nouveau.

Épuiser le capitaine s'écroula sur le côté et obligea Jack à faire de même tout en restant en lui. Sparrow bien qu'étant dans une position inconfortable s'endormit comme une masse ne se réveillant même pas lorsque son corps continuait d'être profané.

Il rêva qu'on vienne le secourir et étrangement son sauveur avait le visage de James Norrington.

Hélas ce dernier n'avait pas encore de moyen pour réaliser ce rêve, étant toujours sur son île déserte se demandant pourquoi le capitaine Sparrow avait tant besoin de lui. Tia Dalme qui était rester à ses côtés commença à s'impatienter, le Hollandais Volant avait du retard et Jack s'éloignait de plus en plus loin, comment fera t-elle pour exhausser le souhait de Teague si elle arrivait trop tard? Si les dommages psychologiques étaient irréparables?

Teague quant à lui passa une nuit blanche , trop préoccupé pour dormir.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul membre du navire à ne pas dormir, Georges Stuart, l'homme qui avait trahis Teague et donner la cachette de la famille du gardien du code aux anglais se masturbait en imaginant que sa main était la bouche pulpeuse de Jack et ne rêvait que d'une chose posséder enfin le fils de son capitaine.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore merci de me suivre, en particulier Road-Sama, Youni et Gwenaelle, vos encouragements m'ont donné envie de continué mon histoire.**

**Attention: scènes adultes détaillées, lemon, description de viol.**

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche sur son île avec pour toute compagnie l'étrange déesse Calypso James Norrington commençait à se demander s'il quitterait ce maudit endroit un jour, et maintenant à la pointe du jour le désespoir se faisait encore plus sentir. La déesse malgré ses supplications avait refusé de lui faire quitter l'île prétextant qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se déplacer avec un mortel car ce dernier ne pouvait marcher sous l'eau.

''Oh amiral, avant de pouvoir aider le beau Jack, il vous faudra faire preuve de patience!'' Lui avait elle dit la veille.

Patience! Comment diable pouvait il restait patient alors que Sparrow avait besoin de son aide selon les dires de Calypso?

Qui plus est la déesse l'avait garder dans le noir le plus total en ne lui révélant pas pourquoi le pirate avait besoin d'être sauvé.

Exaspéré, il soupira pour la énième fois, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la femme.

Cette dernière, qui paressait d'un calme olympien, avait en fait l'esprit troublé. Elle hésita longuement puis se décida finalement à révéler la mésaventure du capitaine Sparrow.

''Amiral, fit elle en tournant autour de lui d'un pas léger, notre cher Jack semble avoir bu une étrange boisson qui le fit rajeunir.

'Un tel prodige serait possible?

'N'êtes vous pas revenu d'entre les morts? N'avez vous pas rencontrer d'étranges créatures? Et moi même, ne suis pas une aberration pour un esprit pragmatique? Nous vivons dans un monde où tout est possible amiral.

'Vous avez raison, j'avoue que mon esprit a du mal a accepté tous ce que mes yeux ont pu voir. Mais dîtes m'en plus au sujet de ce breuvage.

'Non seulement Jack a retrouvé ses dix sept ans mais il semblerait qu'il aura cet age pour l'éternité.

'Il serait devenu immortel?

'Tout comme vous amiral, répliqua la déesse avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

'Quels sont donc ces élucubrations? Comment serais-je devenu immortel?

'Lorsque je vous ai ramené parmi les vivants, j'ai aussi perturbé l'ordre des choses, il n'y a pas deux poids deux mesures lorsqu'on joue avec la vie. En insufflant votre âme dans son corps charnel je vous ai aussi par mégarde rendu immortel. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu ce petit détail mais je n'aurais pas souhaiter mieux. Ainsi mon petit Jack et vous passeront l'éternité ensemble.

'Pourquoi voudrais-je souhaiter passer l'éternité aux côtés de ce forban?

'Amiral, je suis une déesse, je peux lire dans le cœur des hommes. Je sais que la première fois que Jack vous a vu il a senti son cœur revivre, vous même n'avez pas été insensible à son charme.

'Mais je lui ai fait mettre les chaînes lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois,alors qu'il venait de sauver la vie d'Élisabeth.''

En repensant à cet épisode, James pour la première fois, reconnu le sacrifice du pirate. Bien que sachant qu'il risquait de finir en prison il sauva une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas de la noyade, alors qu'il aurait pu rester en retrait.

'Oui, fit Tia Dalme en lisant les pensées de son compagnon, son âme généreuse l'a souvent desservit.

'Il est différent de l'image qu'il essaye de donner, n'est-ce pas?

'Ce pauvre Jack a été si longtemps vulnérable et pour ne plus être usé par les hommes il s'est forgé sa propre réputation. Peu de gens peuvent voir ce qui se cache derrière ces longs cils de biche, malheureusement ce sont ces même gens qui ne le voient que comme un objet de désir. Et maintenant qu'il est redevenu un adolescent de dix sept ans il est plus que jamais vulnérable.

'Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit en quoi il avait besoin de mon aide!

'Hélas peu de temps après qu'il ait rajeuni, un navire le trouva sur sa petite embarcation.

'Je ne vois jusqu'ici rien de très alarmant.

'Hormis peut être le fait que lorsque le capitaine de ce fameux navire ainsi que tout les membres de l'équipage ont porté sur ce corps jeune et vulnérable un regard emplis de concupiscence. Est-ce assez alarmant pour vous amiral? Non cela n'est sans doute pas assez! Et si je vous dis que ce capitaine a déjà violé Jack et qu'il projette de le laisser aussi à ses hommes ainsi que tant d'autres qui pourraient y mettre le prix!''

A ces mots Norrington crispa ses poings, l'idée même que l'on puisse souiller Jack de cette horrible façon lui était insupportable, si ces mécréants venaient à tomber entre ses mains il les ferait payer jusqu'au dernier.

Un cri de surprise et de joie poussé par la déesse le tira de ses pensées meurtrières.

''Il est ici, le Hollandais Volant est ici!

'Que je sois damné! Mais comment?

'Oubliez vous que le capitaine du Hollandais navigue pour moi? Je l'ai appelé à l'aide de mon esprit. Certes Davy Jones m'a trahis mais le jeune Turner saura se montrer digne de son rôle.''

Le britannique hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis tous deux attendirent le navire en silence.

Arrivé près des côtes, une barque fut jeté à l'eau et à l'aide d'une corde Will Turner suivit de son père et de deux autres hommes glissèrent jusqu'à l'embarcation.

Une fois arrivé sur la plage Will jeta un regard surpris en direction de James.

''Com... Amiral? Vous êtes vivant?

'En effet William, fit Tia Dalme, grâce à mes soins.

'Calypso, pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas?

'Je n'ai fait exécuter le vœux du capitaine Teague.

'Je ne comprends pas, le père de Jack vous a demandé de ressusciter cet homme? Demanda Bill le bottier.

'Le père de Jack? Fit son fils surpris. J'ignorais que son père était encore en vie.

'Leurs relations sont assez tendues, révéla l'autre Turner, il ne parle jamais de son père. Sans doute ne lui a t-il pas pardonné de l'avoir abandonné.

'Et pourtant, fit Tia Dalme, il vous a pardonné.

'Pardonné? Père que veut elle dire par là?''

Honteux, Bill baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas avouer à son fils les actes inavouables qu'il avait commis envers Jack.

''Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi Teague voulait faire revivre l'amiral, dit Bill pour faire diversion.

'Son vœux ne concernait pas l'amiral, mais son fils. Il veut que son enfant trouve le bonheur et seul ce cher James peut le lui offrir.''

Ce dernier rougissant remarqua l'éclair de jalousie qui brillait dans les yeux de Turner senior et il ne fut pas le seul, Calypso qui avait dévisagé les hommes un par un après ses derniers mots le vit aussi.

''Vous avez eu votre chance Bill! Mais vous l'avez gâcher!

''Expliques toi père!

'S'il te plait William ne m'en veux pas! J'aimais ta mère!

'Père!

'Je vois que cela vous ai difficile de lui dire la vérité, cela sera donc moi qui le ferais!

'Calypso, supplia t-il, ne faites pas ça!

'Je suis navrée mais il est temps que vous aussi payé pour vos pêchés, votre châtiment sera de faire face à votre fils une fois qu'il saura tout, dit elle tout en se tournant vers le fils Turner. Lorsque Bill et Jack se sont connus ce dernier avait subi un grand traumatisme que je ne révélerais pas, Jack avait quatorze ans à l'époque. Un an plus tard votre père l'avait séduit mais avant qu'il n'ai pu aller plus loin ils furent surpris par Teague qui mit Jack au courant pour vous et votre mère. Cela brisa le cœur de Jack et pourtant il lui pardonna. Hélas cela n'était pas le plus grave.

'Qu'as t-il fait?

'Cela se passa après que Jack devint le capitaine du Black Pearl, ce cher vieux Bill, après peu de temps en mer fit l'amour à Jack, du moins la première fois, mais par la suite il commença à le prendre plus sauvagement sans aucuns égards pour son partenaire qui l'aimait toujours. Le pire se passa la dernière nuit que Jack passa sur le Black Pearl avant d'être abandonné sur l'île, Bill entra dans la cellule de Jack et le viola. Je sais que dans l'esprit de notre cher capitaine ce fut une nuit de passion à laquelle il consentit, du moins c'est ce qu'il essaya de se persuader mais il n'y ressentit aucun plaisir. Au contraire il se sentit plus sale que jamais.

'Non! Père , dites moi que c'est faux, une complète invention!

'Fils, j'étais loin de ta mère et je le désirais si fort!

'Vous l'avez trahis monsieur Turner, fit la déesse sur un ton sec, alors qu'il vous aimez! Qui plus est vous saviez ce qu'il avait subi , mais cela ne vous a pas empêchez de profiter de lui. Mais vous allez vous racheter en aidant ce pauvre Jack!''

Et en quelques mots elle leur résuma la situation. Will révolté par ce que son père avait fait n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop pris par ses pensées il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Comment son père avait pu oser tromper son épouse? Avec un homme qui plus est? Et Jack , ce briseur de ménage qui n'avait hésité à séduire son père? Mais ce qu'il oublia volontiers était que Jack à cette époque n'était encore qu'un enfant qui avait vécu un événement traumatisant et était de surcroit vulnérable. D'esprit obtus pour lui c'était tout blanc ou tout noir comme cette liaison interdite entre le capitaine Sparrow et son père qu'il condamna, en particulier Jack.

Obnubilé par ses pensées Will n'entendit donc pas la déesse décrire les tortures que subissait le pirate, ni lorsque elle leur dit que ce dernier avait rajeuni. Et si à cette dernière nouvelle le désir fit place à la colère dans le regard de Bill il ne le remarqua pas contrairement à Norrington et Calypso.

En effet le bottier avait encore en mémoire le corps jeune et souple de son capitaine lorsqu'il avait dix sept ans et bien qu'en vieillissant Jack avait conservé sa beauté et sa grâce allumant toujours le désir dans le corps des hommes qui le croisaient il rêvait de gouter à nouveau cette jeune chair d'adolescent tout en étant bien conscient d'avoir de mauvaises pensées mais il ne fit rien pour contrôler son désir au contraire il anticipa déjà sa rencontre avec le jeune capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Calypso s'approcha de lui avec un regard de prédateur puis se planta en face de Bill.

''Jack n'est plus à vous, fit elle, je vous déconseille d'essayer de le séduire à nouveau, le capitaine Teague ne risque pas d'apprécier! Vous vous souvenez n'est-ce pas comment il peut se montrer cruel à tous ceux qui ont fait souffrir son enfant?''

A cette question Bill déglutit péniblement en effet il avait encore en mémoire la fin horrible d'Howard Fawks ainsi que de tous son équipage, mais peut être que s'il pouvait persuader Jack de garder le silence ils pourraient tous deux passé des nuits mémorables. Après tout Jack l'avait aimé, et avec un peu de chance en ce moment même il pensait encore à lui.

Mais contrairement aux spéculations de Bill Jack, qui s'était réveillé à l'aube après que Donalds soit sorti de son corps pour prendre son quart, n'eut aucune pensée pour son ancien amant mais plutôt pour tous ceux qui l'avaient violé, que se soit les soldats britanniques, l'ami de son père et maintenant ce capitaine.

Peut être que cela devait être son destin, qu'il n'était pas censé être le pirate le plus célèbre mais plutôt une véritable Messaline, la concubine la plus convoitée des sept mers, sinon pourquoi autrement attirait il ce genre d'hommes?

Tout en broyant ses idées noires Sparrow s'étira langoureusement sur le lit faisant ainsi descendre jusqu'aux hanches le drap rouge qui couvrait son corps dénudé et sa peau cuivrée contrastant le rouge écarlate du drap fut une véritable vision de rêve pour le capitaine Donalds qui revenait pour prendre une carte qu'il avait oublié dans sa cabine. Ce denier s'assit sûr le lit et du dos de sa main caressa la courbe des reins de son captif. Celui ci se mit inconsciemment sur le ventre ce qui fit descendre encore un peu le drap jusqu'au bas des fesses. Samuel agaillardie par cette preuve de soumission passa sa main sur le dos soyeux du jeune éphèbe puis très lentement la descendit vers la fesse gauche qu'il pétrit violemment et avec son autre main lui caressa les cheveux.

''Montres que tu as envie de moi, lui susurra t-il près de son oreille tout en cessant ses caresses.''

Jack se mit donc sur ses genoux pour faire face à l'homme assis à côté de lui et avec une fausse pudeur entoura autours de sa taille le drap écarlate qu'il tenait de la main droite.

Avec son autre main il déboutonna adroitement la chemise de son ravisseur puis la lui enleva avec ses deux mains et de ce fait fit tomber le drap laissant découvrir ainsi son corps nu dans toute sa splendeur.

Il approcha ensuite sa bouche jusqu'au torse du plus vieux et le lui lécha, puis sa bouche continua sa course plus bas jusqu'au pantalon qu'il déboutonna laissant ainsi voir un membre en érection car Donalds ne portait aucun vêtement en dessous.

Jack mit sa tête sur les cuisses de l'autre homme puis le pris dans sa bouche d'un seul coup tout en faisant tourner sa langue autours comme si il suçait une friandise. Samuel, pour l'encourager, l'agrippa pas par les cheveux, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la gorge de son prisonnier.

Après une bonne minute, au moment où Jack cru mourir étouffé il sentit du sperme lui couler le long de la gorge. Lorsqu'il eut avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte la semence de Samuel ce dernier le poussa violemment de son sexe le faisant ainsi tomber par terre.

Jack qui avait atterri sur le dos se mis sur ses coude et tout en se léchant les lèvres où se trouvait un résidus de sperme il ramena ses jambes vers son torse tout en les écartant légèrement.

''Oh maitre! Fit il d'une voix plaintive, j'ai tellement besoin de vous.''

Ces quelques mots enflammèrent de plus belle la passion de Donalds, celui ci gardant toujours son le bas qui était resté déboutonner s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant cette chair tentatrice. Il écarta encore plus les jambes de Jack et d'un coup le pénétra.

''Oh oui! Plus fort! Plus vite! Gémit le plus jeune tout en serrant le plus possible les fesses sachant que cela ferai de l'effet sur l'autre homme.

'Dis moi que tu aimes ça! Fit Donalds tout en pénétrant plus profondément dans ce corps fait pour l'amour.

'Oui! Encore!

'Je le savais, tu n'es sur terre que pour donner du plaisir aux hommes, continua l'autre tout en l'attrapant brutalement par les hanches, mes hommes se régaleront demain avec toi.

'Quoi?

'Penses tu que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège, hn! Tu essaye de me séduire, hn! Pour que je te garde à l'abri de mes hommes, hn!'' Fit il entre ses cris de désir , puis devant le regard Jack emplis de larmes il souilla de nouveau le corps du jeune pirate.

Il se retira brutalement de sa victime tout en lui jetant un regard sardonique.

''Comme tu as tenté de me manipuler, je pense qu'une punition s'impose! Je vais aller chercher mon quartier maître, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de profiter de tes faveurs.

Vaincu Jack se mit en position fœtale et sanglota devant Donalds qui avait du mal à retenir son envie de le prendre une nouvelle fois. De mauvaise grâce il prit la carte qu'il avait oublié et sortit de sa cabine où ses hommes l'attendaient.

''Alors capitaine , demanda le bosco, qu'est-ce que ça donne avec le jouvenceau.

'Un nectar des dieux monsieur Wilson, un nectar des dieux! Je n'ai jamais vu une bouche aussi tentatrice ni d'ailleurs touché à un corps aussi doux, cet enfant possède une beauté si rare qu'on jurait qu'il est le bâtard d'une union entre un mortel et une déesse.

'Pourquoi pas d'un dieu et d'une déesse? Demanda un des homme en riant.

'Car il saigne comme tout autre mortel, répliqua t-il avec un sourire narquois.

'Quand est-ce qu'on pourra y gouter mon capitaine?

'Demain , je lui ai promis de le garder pour moi pendant deux jours, ensuite on se le partagera. Par contre le galopin a essayé de me manipuler et comme punition monsieur Murdock peut commencer à en profiter dès maintenant!

'réellement capitaine, fit son quartier maître, je peux en faire ce que je veux?

'Du moment que vous ne l'endommagez pas trop, après tout il sera pour nous une véritable mine d'or.

'Rassurez vous capitaine, fit il en jouant avec un petit fouet qu'il tenait à la main, rien qui ne le défigura!''

Donalds répondit d'un hochement de tête puis alla devant la barre tandis que Murdock se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine.

Lorsqu'il y entra une vision de rêve lui apparut, celle d'un jeune garçon à moitié nu assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées l'une sur l'autre. Il pouvait voir distinctement un filet de sang et de sperme coulant entre les cuisses. En effet après le départ du capitaine Jack s'était relevé péniblement puis avait enfilé de nouveau la chemise trop grande pour lui. Ensuite en attendant son châtiment il s'était assis sur le lit.

Le quartier maître humecta ses lèvres sèches puis s'approcha du jeune métis tout en sentant sa virilité se durcir.

Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et après avoir posé son fouet de ses deux mains il attrapa les pans de la chemise de jack pour le coller près de lui. Une fois chose faite il embrassa des lèvres roses entrouverte et passa sa langue autours du palais du jeune garçon. Tout en l'embrassant il défit les cinq premiers boutons faisant découvrir ainsi deux petits tétons qu'il pinça très fort.

Jack ne voulant plus rester passif tenta de se débattre ce qui attisa encore plus la passion de l'autre homme. Murdock lui entoura donc la taille puis le colla tout contre son corps emprisonnant ainsi Jack qui ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Et tout en caressant les fesses du beau captif Murdock mordit la nuque dénudée qui l'hypnotisait totalement.

Jack gémit de douleur ce qui excita encore plus le quartier maître qui voulait encore entendre des cris de douleur.

D'un geste violent il dégagea son étreinte puis gifla Jack lui fendant ainsi la lèvre. La vue du sang fit durcir encore plus son membre ce qui l'amena à vouloir faire couler plus de sang.

Saisissant son fouet il se mit à battre le jeune garçon qui très vite eut le torse zébré de sang.

Murdock après avoir lâcher le fouet allongea Jack sur le dos puis de tout son long se mit sur lui. Un fois bien installé il lapa le sang d'abord sur les lèvres et ensuite sur le poitrine tout en mordant les mamelons de sa victime. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus aucune goutte il le tourna sur le ventre et d'un geste lui arracha la chemise qui perdit le reste de ses boutons, et ainsi devint inutilisable.

De nouveau il se saisit de son fouet et le frappa sur le dos, les fesses et les jambes, rajoutant ainsi de nouvelles cicatrices aux anciennes. Puis il le lapa de nouveau d'abord le dos, ensuite les jambes pour finir par le fessier.

N'en pouvant plus il jeta le fouet par terre et se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements puis sans prévenir il le pénétra, se servant comme seul lubrifiant du sang et du sperme qui coulaient de l'anus du pauvre captif.

Murdock resta en lui pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'éjaculer et pour lui ce fut dix minutes de pur bonheur.

Quant à Jack qui n'avait pu retenir des larmes de douleurs après les cinq premiers coups de fouet commença à perdre peu à peu espoir et se résigna à subir ces tortures.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Merci encore pour vos encouragements. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le Hollandais Volant naviguait sous la direction de Calypso et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Jack. Inquiet James Norrington se demandait toutes les demi heures si ils le retrouveraient un jour ou si il était perdu à jamais. Will qui avait laissé la barre à son père s'approcha de l'amiral qui était accoudé au navire le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

''Amiral...

'James!

'Comment?

'Appelez moi James, je pense qu'après tous ce que nous avons vécu ensemble nous pouvons oublier le protocole. Qui plus est mon titre d'amiral n'a pas vraiment été mérité, je n'ai été que le pantin de Cutler.

'Très bien James, comme vous voudrez! Dites moi, qu'à voulu dire Calypso sur l'île, à propos du souhait de Teague. Je pensais que c'est Élisabeth que vous aimiez!

'Moi même ai été pris au dépourvu, du moins au début, puis je me suis rendu compte que si j'avais été si obsédé par la capture de Jack Sparrow c'était parce que, inconsciemment, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. Quant à Élisabeth, il est vrai qu'elle me fascinait mais seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes. Pourtant il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de me rendre compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était une simple amitié profonde c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne me suis pas battu pour elle.

'Mais vous aviez sacrifier votre vie pour elle!

'Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais cessé de l'aimer, juste que je n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle. Et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque Calypso m'a enfin ouvert les yeux sur Jack.

'Il a séduit mon père, lui répondit Will sur un ton amer.

'William, lorsque votre père rencontra Jack ce dernier était un jeune garçon traumatisé par les abus qu'il avait subi.

'Je ne comprend pas, quels abus?

'Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, après tout tout Calypso n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails!

'Dites le moi quand même!

'Will!

'Je vous en prie James, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

'Le mieux serait de le demander à votre père. Je ne peux vous relater que des ouï dire.''

Le jeune Turner capitula, devinant que James avait bien trop d'honneur pour révéler un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas, suivant sa suggestion il alla se renseigner près de son père. Ce dernier hésita bien longuement avant de tout lui révéler dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à sa dernière nuit avec le capitaine Sparrow.

Déçut par son père le capitaine du Hollandais alla se réfugier dans sa cabine où l'attendait Calypso.

''J'espère que maintenant vous avez compris capitaine!

'Compris quoi? Que mon père a séduit Jack alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans ou bien que Jack lui avait ouvert ses jambes tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il étai marié avec un enfant.

'Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est votre père qui l'a séduit c'est aussi lui qui est entré dans sa cabine dans l'intention de partager sa couche. Jack, lui, n'avait fait qu'écouter son cœur alors que ce cher Bill n'écoutait que sa passion dévorante.

'Mais Jack...

'Jack venait de perdre tout son ancien équipage à cause de la trahison de Beckett et devint qui plus est un pirate malgré lui.

'Comment cela?''

Calypso raconta donc pour la deuxième fois l'histoire de Jack lorsqu'il était un officier de la marine britannique ainsi que sa destitution.

''Il a été l'amant de Beckett?

'A cette époque Jack venait de se faire briser le cœur par ton père, et n'ayant jamais connu la tendresse Beckett en quelques gestes a su le séduire. Mais celle relation était basée sur la possession et non l'amour. Il l'a prouvé lorsqu'il marqua Jack après que ce dernier eut libéré les esclaves. Sans parler de l'exécution de tout son équipage.

'Pourquoi a t-il épargné Jack?

'Pour la même raison qu'il a voulu lui offrir ces lettres de noblesses, il le voulait encore.''

Au moment où Will alla lui poser une autre question un de ces homme entra sans frapper dans la cabine.

''Bateaux en vu, capitaine, deux bateaux à l'horizon.''

Will et calypso se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il s'agissait du Black Pearl ainsi que d'un autre navire inconnu.

''Je vois que Barbossa et Teague se sont alliés! Les choses vont devenir très intéressante.''

Bill voyant les deux navires trembla intérieurement, devinant que Barbossa avait dû tout révéler à Teague au sujet de son aventure avec son fils.

En effet lorsque Teague monta à bord son regard foudroya le bottier, lui promettant silencieusement de lui faire subir les milles tourments de l'enfer. Puis lorsque son regard se porta sur la déesse ses traits s'adoucirent.

''Calypso! Aurais tu entendu mes prières? Es tu là pour m'aider à retrouver mon fils?''

La déesse soupira, puis le prenant par la main le guida loin des autres pour lui faire un résumé de la situation.

Peu à peu le capitaine Teague devint pâle.

''Ainsi donc les hommes continuent à le faire souffrir. Et tu dis que c'est cet officier britannique qui pourrais le rendre heureux? Alors que ceux sont justement des hommes comme lui qui ont tué ma femme et violé mon fils.

'Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça Teague, il est grand temps que tu mettes un terme à ta vengeance! De même que tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à ce cher Bill.

'Mais...

'Il a payer son dû lorsqu'il fut maudit et qu'ensuite Davy Jones s'empara de lui.

'Mais Barbossa m'a dit comment il avait osé traiter mon enfant! Et tu espères que je lui pardonne?

'Non, seulement que tu ne te venges pas sur lui. Qui plus est notre priorité est de retrouver Jack.

'Tu as gagné, je ne ferais rien contre lui, par contre lorsque nous retrouverons Jack je peux te jurer qu'il n'y aura aucuns survivants.''

Calypso le regarda tristement s'éloigner le dos vouter, maudissant les hommes qui avaient fait de ce pirate si fier un homme qui désormais faisait le double de son âge en s'en prenant à son seul véritable trésor. Son unique enfant.

Barbossa quant à lui se fit renseigner par Bill et ce qu'il apprit le mit mal à l'aise.

Certes il avait une réputation à maintenir mais même lui ne pouvait dépasser certaines limites. Qui plus est comment pourrait il montrer sa supériorité en tant que capitaine s'il n'y avait plus Sparrow?Et c'est lui qui avait la carte permettant de trouver la fontaine de jouvence.

Eh bien, se dit il, une nouvelle quête nous attend à ce que je vois.

A suivre

Je sais c'est plus court que les autres chapitres. Dans le prochain on verra comment se débrouille notre Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci encore de me lire, j'espère que vous continuerais à aimer.**

**Attention: Thèmes adultes.**

**Chapitre onze**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que Jack vivait un véritable enfer sur terre , subissant dégradation sur dégradation, en particulier le troisième jour où comme promis il fut partagé avec le reste de l'équipage.

Le matin même Donalds l'avait vêtu d'une de ses chemise noire mettant les yeux du captif en valeur. La chemise, qui lui allait jusqu'au haut des cuisses, était entrouverte laissant voir ainsi la mince poitrine du jeune garçon.

Avant de le faire sortir de sa cabine Samuel l'avait embrassé longuement tout en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux de son captif. Ce qui fait que Jack en sortant avait les lèvres rouges et gonflées tandis que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

A peine avait il mit le pied dehors qu'un bras musclé l'attrapa à la taille pour le mettre face à face avec son premier tourmenteur. Ce dernier avait une lueur cruelle dans les yeux, anticipant d'avance ce qu'il ferait à cet appétissant éphèbe.

Tout en s'emparant de ces lèvres si douce il passa ses mains sur les fesses de Jack et les caressa très lentement, puis sa bouche descendit jusqu'au cou du jeune pirate où il laissa un grand suçon.

Jack quant à lui essaya de toute ses forces de se dégager mais il était bien trop faible et ne fit que se frotter tout contre l'autre homme. Le plus vieux le plaqua contre le sol puis s'allongea sur lui pour dévorer à nouveau cette bouche si tentatrice.

Très lentement il se mit à festoyer sur son corps pour arrêter sa course sur le téton droit qu'il mordilla.

Pendant que sa bouche était occupée à mordre les petits mamelons ses deux mains s'affairaient à ouvrir son pantalon.

Une fois que son membre durcit fut libre il souleva la chemise puis écarta les jambes de Jack et d'un coup le pénétra.

Lorsque Jack cria de douleur sa bouche fut emprisonnée de nouveau tandis que son corps était une nouvelle fois profané.

Après cinq minutes il sentit qu'on se vidait en lui pour ensuite subir une nouvelle intrusion ainsi que d'être touché par d'autres mains. Après une heure où plusieurs hommes le prirent allongé sur le dos il sentit qu'on le releva. Croyant à un moment de répit la sensation d'une érection sur son fessier le fit vite déchanter. Il se retrouva avec le visage plaqué au mat sans aucun avertissement puis après qu'il ait été attaché avec des cordes solides les hommes de Donalds firent la queue pour le violer. Cette torture dura toute la matinée et une partie de l'après midi. Lorsqu'on le détacha Jack tenait à peine sur ses jambes où du sang et du sperme coulaient à flot. Ne pouvant plus opposé la moindre résistance ses bourreaux pouvait le manier comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon. On le mit donc à quatre pattes pour être pénétré par la bouche et par l'anus.

Peu à peu ces mauvais traitements eurent raison de Jack, en effet ce dernier alla de lui même vers ces monstres pour avoir le moins mal possible. Il se dirigea donc vers le bosco puis s'agenouilla, et lorsque son visage se trouva face à l'érection il leva ses yeux vers l'autre homme puis avec un sourire aguicheur le prit dans sa bouche, après deux minutes le bosco éjacula dans sa bouche et il avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois fini il se leva et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du plus vieux tous ce dont il était capable.

A ces mots l'autre homme devint presque fou de désir et baissa complétement son pantalon. D'autres membres de l'équipage approchèrent pour voir de quoi il en retournait et c'est d'une scène érotique dont ils furent les témoins.

Jack avait entouré de ses bras le cou du bosco tandis que ses jambes avaient encerclé la taille puis s'empala tout seul, faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus brutaux tout en poussant des petits gémissements. L'un des homme s'approcha d'eux et embrassa Jack tout en caressant les tétons avec ses paumes. Et après que le bosco se vida une seconde fois Sparrow passa une nouvelle fois de mains en mains. Certains aimaient se montrer brutaux, le giflant ou le fouettant, avant d'entrer en lui tandis que d'autres pouvaient faire preuve de délicatesse voulant voir le plaisirs sur ce visage si beau.

Samuel qui avait quitté la barre fut témoin de la soumission la plus totale de Jack et la vision de ce corps si tentateur se donnant sans retenu aux autres en fût trop pour lui. Il attendit donc impatiemment que ses hommes soient repus puis le prit brutalement par le bras pour l'amener dans sa cabine. Une fois dedans il déboutonna la chemise puis lécha le torse de Jack tout en le dirigeant vers le lit où il s'assit. Ensuite il mit le jeune pirate sur ses genoux et l'installa de sorte qu'il furent face à face.

''Chevauche moi! Ordonna Samuel d'une voix rauque.

'Oui maitre!'' Répondit Sparrow tout en s'empalant sur le sexe en érection.

Et tandis que Jack le chevauchait Donalds suça les tétons du garçon l'un après l'autre pendant que ses mains tenaient fermement les jeunes hanches. Après dix bonnes minutes il éjacula tout en mordant le cou de sa victime.

Puis après avoir allongé Jack sur le dos il se mit de tout son long sur lui pour lui faire, du moins dans son esprit tordu, l'amour jusqu'au lever du matin.

Pour lui Jack était devenu une véritable drogue et il se mit à penser que le partager souvent ne serait pas une si bonne idée et encore moins de le vendre. Ne voulant pas d'une mutinerie il se dit que Jack pourrait servir de récompense lorsqu'un de ses hommes l'aurait mérité, il est certains qu'ils feraient tout pour que se soit le cas. Quant à la question de le prostituer , et bien ça serait en cas de force majeur, lorsqu'ils manqueraient d'argent. Mais ce que le capitaine Samuel Donalds ignorait c'est que lui et ses hommes seraient très vite envoyé dans l'autre monde.

En effet après quatre jours de recherche Calypso les trouva enfin.

Teague qui avait du mal à prendre son mal en patience rêvait déjà d'embrocher de son épée les hommes qui avaient touché à son enfant.

Will Turner mal à l'aise fit tout pour le dissuader de répandre le sang.

''Capitaine, quoique ces hommes ont pu faire, les tuer serait faire preuve de barbarie.

'Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réplique de Bill pour me dire comment venger mon fils. Ces hommes n'auront droit à aucune pitié de ma part!

'Comment alors pouvez m'assurer être différent d'eux?

'William, Jack avant d'être violé était en enfant joyeux et affectueux cherchant constamment mes bras ou ceux de ma femme. Quant à moi j'avais la réputation de ne déverser lors de mes abordages aucunes gouttes de sang. Mais la mort de mon épouse et les abus de mon fils m'ont prouvé qu'il ne sert à rien d'être bon envers ses ennemis, et ce n'est qu'en les envoyant aux enfers que je peux m'assurer qu'ils n'aient que ce qu'ils mérite. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais violé personne et je n'ai jamais tuer d'innocents, alors oui je peux vous assurer que je suis différent d'eux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre père.

'Capitaine Teague...

'Jack, dans sa grande naïveté lui faisait confiance, et votre père en a profité.

'Il l'aimait.

'Non, il le désirait, Jack l'aimait et finalement peut être que ce n'est pas si mal si son affection allait se porter vers un autre.

'Votre fils...

'Dites un seul mot contre Jackie et je vous arracherai la langue, capitaine du Hollandais Volant ou non.''

Le jeune Turner garda donc le silence, bien que désirant prendre la défense de son père il devait reconnaître que Teague n'avait pas tort, Jack avait été bel et bien séduit. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées lorsque Barbossa cria:

''Navire en vue!''

Calypso se retourne vers eux et d'un hochement de tête confirma que c'était bien sur ce navire que se trouvait Jack.

Très vite ils le rattrapèrent et sans prévenir aborda le navire.

Les hommes de Donalds fourbus par leurs prouesses sexuels de la veille n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et très vite le navire se trouva à feu et à sang. Après s'être assuré que ses hommes n'avaient laisser aucun survivants Teague courra vers le cabine pour trouver son fils et lorsqu'il enfonça la porte c'était une vision de cauchemar qui l'attendait. La déesse lui avait bien prévenu que son fils avait retrouver ses dix sept ans mais rien ne l'aurait préparé à cette vue d'un jeune corps nu et meurtri emprisonné par des bras possessifs même durant leurs sommeils. En effet Jack et Samuel étaient tous deux endormi mais très vite ils ouvrèrent les yeux et Jack prononça un mot qui fit glacer le sang de son kidnappeur.

''Père!''

Lisant sa mort dans les yeux du père outragé Donalds descendit du lit pour se mettre à genoux, et de là vit l'épée ensanglanté du pirate.

''Pitié! Qui que vous soyez!

'Pitié! Après ce que tu as fait à mon enfant? Le capitaine Teague ne connait aucune pitié!''

A ce nom Donalds trembla encore plus fort, en effet lui comme tous les autres savaient ce qui arriver aux hommes qui provoquer le courroux de ce pirate sanguinaire.

Jack, qui avait un énorme coquard, regarda d'un œil impassible son père pourfendre son violeur.

Teague après avoir jeter un dernier regard dédaigneux sur le cadavre s'approcha de son fils qui recula.

''Jackie, c'est moi! Papa! N'ai pas peur mon garçon!

'Non! Non! Tu vas encore me donner au maitre! Pleura celui-ci.

'Oh! Mon garçon, je suis tellement désolé! Crois moi je ne voulais pas ça!

'Menteur! Tu me détestais parce que maman est morte par ma faute!''

A ces mots Teague comprit pourquoi son fils refusait de lui parler après qu'il l'eut trouver près du corps de sa mère, il pensait que son père le rendait responsable de la mort de sa femme et le fait qu'il l'ait livrer à Hawks l'avait conforté dans son idée. Poussant un soupir Teague se rendit compte que c'est Jones qui avait raison, comme à son habitude. Son second lui avait bien dit de communiquer avec Jack pour essayer de le comprendre mais lui têtu n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête en prenant le chemin le plus facile. Mais voilà la chance de rectifier ses erreurs.

''Jack, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère est morte!

'Alors pourquoi me détestes tu? Est-ce parce que ces soldats ont pris mon innocence, je te dégoutais n'est-ce pas et maintenant je dois t'écœurer plus que jamais?

'Non, oh Jack! Non! Je t'aimes!

'Alors pourquoi? Demanda Jack entre ses larmes.

'A cause de mon orgueil! Je l'ai laissé m'aveugler!

'Je ne comprends pas!

'Jackie, je me sentais responsable de ce qui vous étaient arrivé, à ta mère et à toi, me disant que j'aurais dû prévoir ce qui aller arriver, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de prophétie aujourd'hui je le sais et il temps que j'arrive à me convaincre que je ne suis pas responsable du moins en partie!

'En partie?

'C'est moi qui t'ai laissé aux mains de Hawks, et de cela je serai responsable. Je te jure fils que dès maintenant je vais tout faire pour me racheter et peut être qu'un jour tu me pardonnera peut être retrouvas tu un peu d'amour pour ma vieille carcasse.''

Jack se contenta de le regarder d'un air abasourdi, ne pouvant encore croire à ces mots. Il vit ensuite son père enlever son long manteau avant de se diriger vers lui. Doucement, comme s' il avait affaire à un animal craintif et blessé. Teague enveloppa son fils avec son manteau puis le pris dans ses bras.

Jack, épuiser par ce qu'il venait de vivre mais aussi d'entendre, s'évanouit.

Barbossa quant à lui attendit que Teague sorte avec son fils de la cabine pour s'y précipiter. Il ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur le cadavre de Donalds avant de fouiller la cabine de fond en comble puis trouva la boussole de l'ancien capitaine du Black Pearl ainsi que la carte indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait la fontaine de jouvence. Il s'empara de tous ce dont il avait besoin avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

Une fois dehors il vit les regards déterrés que jetaient non seulement Turner et compagnie mais aussi les membres de l'équipage de Teague et le sien.

''Barbossa, fit Teague derrière son épaule tout en avançant vers le Hollandais Volant, je pense que c'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Profitez bien du Pearl car très vite mon fils viendra le récupérer!

'Je n'attends que cela capitaine, je n'attends que cela!''

A ces mots il monta à bord et ordonna à son équipage de hisser les voiles et très vite le Black Pearl ne devint qu'un point à l'horizon.

Teague après avait confié la barre de son navire à Jones, lui ordonnant de suivre le Hollandais de très près , suivit Turner qui montait sur son vaisseau.

''Capitaine Turner, j'aurais besoin de réquisitionner votre cabine pour un bon moment.

'Très bien!

'Amiral!

'Oui, fit Norrington.

'Calypso m'a affirmé que vous étiez nécessaire au bonheur de mon fils, nous allons voir ce vous valez vraiment, en l'aidant dans cette épreuve, mais ne vous y trompez pas faites le souffrir et vous le regrettez amèrement, immortel ou non.''

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, voilà le dernier chapitre.**

**Attention: Thèmes adultes.**

**Chapitre douze**

Une fois que son père l'ai installé dans la cabine de Will Turner, Jack qui avait perdu énormément de sang et qui était resté inconscient, commença à gémir de douleur dans son sommeil. Calypso, qui les avait suivit, s'approcha doucement du corps étendu sur le lit et lui ôta le manteau dont il était couvert. En voyant le résultat des abus que l'on avait infligé sur son protégé, Calypso poussa un petit cri d'horreur, car bien qu'étant une déesse son cœur n'était pas fait de marbre.

''Oh Jack! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tia Dalme va s'occuper de toi!''

Et tendrement elle pansa ses blessures après avoir nettoyé ses multiples plaies. Elle s'occupa d'abord de son visage ensuite du reste de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini on toqua gentiment à la porte qui s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard, il s'agissait de James Norrington.

Ce dernier, l'air inquiet, s'approcha sans bruit vers le lit.

''Par Saint George, il s'agit vraiment du capitaine Sparrow?''

Abasourdis, il dévisagea ce corps si jeune et oh combien vulnérable. Avec son visage imberbe et ses traits enfantin Jack paressait encore plus jeune ne faisant même pas ses dix sept printemps et ses blessures rajoutaient à sa fragilité.

Sans réfléchir James prit une chaise puis s'assit au chevet du jeune pirate tandis que Teague alla chercher une couverture pour son fils. Une fois que Jack fut couvert l'ancien amiral lui prit la main et sans penser la baisa.

Teague le regarda faire avec un regard sceptique ne croyant pas encore en la bonne foi de cet officier britannique.

''Capitaine, lui dit Calypso en le prenant par le coude, laissant ces deux tourtereaux tous seuls.

'Mais...

'Crois moi ce cher amiral va prendre bien soin de notre Jackie!

'Est-il vraiment la clef du bonheur de mon fils?

'Il a un cœur noble et juste bien que quelques fois il a pu se tromper de chemin, mais avec Jack à ses côtés il ne peut que s'améliorer et vice versa.

'Je me fie donc à ton jugement!''

Une fois sur le pont les deux Turner les attendaient portant l'un et l'autre le même air soucieux.

''Comment va Jack? Demanda le plus jeune.

'Pouvons nous le voir? Fit le plus vieux.

'Pour le moment il est toujours inconscient mais l'amiral veille sur lui!

'Pourquoi lui? Demanda jalousement Bill, après tout il n'a eut cesse de le pourchasser.

'Nous avons déjà évoquer le sujet, quoique l'amiral ait fait dans le passé cela n'est rien comparé à votre attitude envers Jack!''

Bill ne trouvant rien à dire maugréa sous sa barbe se jurant à voix basse de retrouver l'affection de son ancien capitaine et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau vulnérable sa tache ne serait pas trop ardue.

Son fils quant à lui réitéra sa question, s'inquiétant pour le pirate.

Calypso le regarda avec des yeux adoucis et lui répondit.

''Malheureusement, Jack est bien loin de la guérison, ces bêtes n'ont pas seulement violer son corps, ils l'ont aussi torturer, j'ai trouvé des marques laissées par un fouet!''

A ces paroles Will grimaça, se souvenant des coups que son père lui avait asséné sous les ordres de Davy Jones, mais son père avait retenu sa force ce qui ne devait pas être le cas des tortionnaires de Jack.

Bill, lui, se remémora le jour où Jack fut libéré du capitaine Hawks, comment son corps meurtri raconta, sans que Jack ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à se rappeler, Georges Stuart, qui était monté à bord du Hollandais Volant en cachette et qui les écoutait, se souvenait très bien de ce jour là, car c'était le jour où il devint le prisonnier de l'enchantement de ce jeune chérubin. Pas un seul jour ou une seule nuit ne se passa sans qu'il rêva de posséder le fils de son capitaine. Pendant des années il pensa au moment où il pénétrerait cette beauté et voilà que se présentait maintenant sa chance. Il suffisait d'attendre que le garçon soit seul puis le manipuler pour qu'il se soumette de lui même sans qu'il n'aille le répéter aux autres.

Mais il dut faire preuve de patience car pendant les deux jours où Sparrow fut inconscient Norrington ne quitta pas son chevet même pas pour aller manger. C'était soit Calypso ou Teague qui lui amenaient quelques victuailles.

Mais au deuxième jour Jack ouvrit les yeux. Sentant une main sur son ventre il commença à paniqué mais lorsqu'il vit James assit à côté de lui et endormit il se calma aussitôt. Pour une étrange raison qu'il ne saurait expliquer à chaque fois qu'il voyait le commodore, non l'amiral, son cœur devenait léger. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation auparavant pas même auprès de Bill, alors ce que dernier a été son premier et, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Norrington, son unique amour.

James qui avait senti Jack sursauter se réveilla et tenta de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

'Et bien capitaine Sparrow, il semblerait que vous attitrez le surnaturel, ainsi donc vous voilà redevenu un adolescent!

'Cela n'est rien comparé à votre résurrection, ainsi donc vous revoilà parmi les vivants! Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce miracle?

'Il semblerait que cette chère Calypso ait décidé que j'avais mon utilité sur terre et ce pour l'éternité.

'Vraiment? Puis-je savoir laquelle?

'Chaque chose en son temps, vous devez vous reposer, surtout après ce que vous avez vécu!''

L'amiral regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le visage du jeune pirate s'assombrir. Ce dernier tira nerveusement sur la couverture tandis que sa lèvre inférieur commença à trembler. Et sans prévenir il sanglota.

''Je dois vous dégoutez encore davantage, n'est-ce pas? Vous devez me trouver si vil et abjecte!

'Non Jack, assura le plus vieux en s'asseyant sur le lit, vous n'y êtes pour rien, surtout n'en doutez pas un seul moment!

'Mais...''

Jack fut coupé soudainement par l'arrivé de son père qui avait entendu des voix.

''Jack, que les mers soient louées, tu es réveillé.

'Père, répondit timidement son fils, je ne pensais pas te revoir!

'Oh Jackie! Fit tristement Teague, je t'ai dit que cette fois ci cela serait différent. Je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs, par pitié crois moi!''

Jack ne lui répondit pas, préférant baisser la tête pour ne plus voir le regard blessé de son père. C'était une nouvelle fois sa faute si son père souffrait, il ne lui apportait que de la tristesse.

''Je veux être seul, s'il vous plait, demanda Jack d'une petite voix.

'Très bien Jackie, l'amiral et moi allons te laisser.''

Sans un autre mot il sortit d'un pas lourd de la pièce suivit par Norrington.

Stuart qui avait attendu avec impatience que Jack soit seul en profita pour aller le rejoindre.

Jack qui avait le dos tourné à la porte ne le vit pas détaillé son corps nu caché par la couverture avec concupiscence et ne l'entendit pas non plus s'approcher.

''Jackie, fit Georges Stuart, es tu réveillé?''

Lorsque Jack l'entendit il se retourna vivement pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année; l'inconnu avait les cheveux gris et les yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et reconnu l'un des hommes de son père, se souvenant particulièrement de lui car Stuart l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise.

''Que faites vous dans ma cabine? Veuillez sortir immédiatement avant que je n'appelle mon père!

'Vas y appelle le! C'est lui qui m'envoie!

''Je...je ne comprend pas!

'Il a décidé que puisque tu as laissé des hommes profité de tes charmes il serait normal que que tu en fasses autant pour ses propres hommes!

'Non! Non! Vous mentez, fit Jack et se mettant en position assise faisant ainsi découvrir son torse.

'Ne t'as t-il pas laisser à Hawks? Demanda Georges tout en fixant la poitrine nue avec désir.

'Mais il l'a tué pour moi!

'Seulement parce qu'il ne l'a pas payé! Les hommes ne veulent de toi qu'une seule chose, que ce soit ton père ou même l'officier britannique!''

Voyant l'air vaincu de sa futur victime Stuart se dit qu'il avait gagné la partie.

''Jack, je peux empêcher que les autres te touchent, mais seulement si tu m'obéis et que tu gardes notre marché sous silence!

'Et personne d'autre ne me touchera!

'Je le jure sur le code!

'Très bien, accepté Jack de mauvais grès, j'obéirais!''

Avec un sourire sadique Stuart s'assit sur le lit faisant face à Jack puis le pris par les cheveux pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le plus jeune quant à lui resta un moment impassible puis peu à peu répondit aux baisers de peur que le plus vieux ne change d'avis et ne décide de le partager aux autres hommes. Voyant cela Georges lâcha ses cheveux pour lui enlever la couverture puis caressa la poitrine. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de souffle il cessa son baiser et allongea Jack sur son dos. Ce dernier, dont le corps nu tremblait, ouvrit ses jambes, l'invitant clairement à se repaitre de son corps.

Stuart se vautra sur lui et commença à lui dévorer le cou tout en frottant avec ses mains les tétons, puis les remplaça par sa bouche tandis que ses mains continuaient leurs courses vers la chute de rein du jeune garçon. Jack arqua son dos déclenchant ainsi une friction plus forte et mis ses jambes autours de la taille de son bourreau.

Excité le plus vieux défit les boutons de son pantalon et sans prendre la peine de l'enlever il pénétra la jeune chaire encore ensanglanté par ses précédents abus d'un seul coup. Pour ne pas hurler de douleur Jack se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang tandis que l'autre grognait de plaisir. Puis après dix bonnes minutes Georges éjacula en lui.

A ce moment précis son père entra. En effet ne voulant pas laisser son fils trop longtemps seul il avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie qu'il le veuille ou non.

Lorsqu'il vit ce que l'un de ses propres homme était en train de faire à son fils une rage folle prit possession de son être.

''Stuart! Que faites vous à mon fils?''

Stuart voyant sa dernière heure arrivé décida de faire le plus de dommage possible.

''Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à vos ordres capitaine! Mais peut être que je n'aurais pas dû lui promettre qu'il ne serait pas être partagé entre les hommes de l'équipage.''

Choqué, Teague resta sans bouger pendant deux minutes mais lorsqu'il vit le visage plein de larmes de son fils, il reprit vite ses esprits.

Il se précipita vers Stuart et l'étrangla sous les yeux remplis de honte de son enfant.

Attirés par le bruit les deux Turner suivit de l'amiral se précipitèrent pour être les témoins du dernier souffle que rendit Georges Stuart.

Teague qui avait toujours ses doigts crispé autour du cou du mort, reprit peu à peu ses sens lorsqu'il entendit son fils.

''S'il te plais papa, ne me donnes pas aux autres messieurs, je vais être un bon garçon papa!''

Le pirate regarda son fils d'un air horrifié, se rendant compte que cette attaque ne l'avait pas seulement endommagé physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

''Jack! Quel âge as tu mon garçon?

'J'ai sept ans!''

Teague ferma les yeux maudissant Stuart .

''Papa? Demanda Jack , tu ne vas pas me donner aux méchants messieurs?

'Non mon garçon, non!

'Mais... Mais tu m'as donné au maitre!

'Et il n'y a pas un seul moment de ma vie sans que je l'ai regrettait.''

Puis, ne voulant pas effaroucher son fils, il le prit très lentement dans ses bras et lui chanta une berceuse devant les regards ahuris des autres occupants de cette pièce.

Bill, quant à lui, troublé par ce mélange d'innocence et d'érotisme avait du mal à gardé contenance.

''Capitaine, fit il, peut être que je pourrais m'occuper de lui.''

Le regard noir que lui jeta le pirate l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

''Amiral!

'Oui capitaine Teague?

'Pouvez vous jeter le corps de ce rufian à la mer?

'Avec plaisir!

'Et par la même occasion dire à Calypso qu'elle me rejoigne à la cabine?

'Certainement!''

Dès que Norrington quitta la cabine Teague se tourna vers les deux Turner.

''Sachez une chose, je ne laisserai aucun de vous profiter de mon enfant surtout dans son état actuel!

'Capitaine, fit Will, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je...

'Avez vous déjà entendu l'expression tel père tel fils capitaine Turner?

'Voyons, fit Bill, je ne ferai rien contre son consentement!

'nous allons voir Bill! Nous allons voir!''

Will d'un hochement de tête fit signe à son père de sortir avec lui.

Au moment où ils sortirent Tia Dalme entra.

Une fois dehors ils virent un anxieux James Norrngton qui faisait les cent pas.

Tous les trois attendirent le diagnostic de la déesse, inquiets pour la santé mentale du pirate.

Dix minutes plus tard Teague et la déesse sortirent.

''Alors, fit l'amiral, comment va t-il?

'Sa blessure s'est réouverte lorsque cette brute l'a pénétré! Fit la déesse.

'Et pour sa mémoire?

'Rassurez vous amiral, ce n'est que provisoire, par contre cela pourrait durer des jours ou semaines voir des mois comme il pourrait revenir à la normale en quelques heures.''

Durant le dialogue Bill s'était glissé dans la cabine pour voir son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier qui était désormais vêtu d'une chemise trop large le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

''Qui...Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il d'une voix enfantine.

'Rassures toi Jack, je suis un ami, fit il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

'Un ami?

'Oui un ami, souffla Bill, détends toi je ne te ferai aucun mal!''

Les yeux rivés sur la bouche pulpeuse il approcha son visage à celui de Jack et l'embrassa.

Le plus jeune, interdit, n'osa bouger un seul muscle.

Lorsque Bill gouta de nouveau à ces lèvres si douces il connut cinq minutes de pur bonheur. Voulant plus il descendit sa bouche jusqu'au jeune cou tout en mettant ses mains sous sa chemise.

'Non! Pitié non, gémit Jack, je ne veux pas! Papa m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé!

'Tu ne m'aimes plus? Demanda Bill d'un air faussement triste, tu m'aimais avant.

'Ne soyez pas triste! Je vais être gentil c'est promis!

'Tu es un bon garçon,'' lui répondit l'autre avant de lui ouvrir la chemise.

Il fut sur le point de lui mordiller le mamelon gauche lorsqu'on l'écarta violemment par les cheveux. C'était James Norrington.

Furieux l'amiral le frappa violemment au visage puis le prit par le coude pour le faire sortir.

Jack se leva avec difficulté, grimaçant de douleur, pour les suivre. Étrangement il n'avait ressenti aucune crainte en voyant cet homme en rage, au contraire il trouva sa présence rassurante.

Très lentement il s'avança en dehors de la cabine et une fois dehors il vit l'homme qui l'avait embrassé en train de se battre à l'épée avec celui qui les avait interrompu.

''Comment avez vous osé profiter de lui?

'J'en ai le droit il m'a appartenu amiral, bien avant vous!

'Cela ne vous donne aucun droit, fit James tout en esquivant la lame de son adversaire. Vous n'avez fait que profiter de lui comme à l'époque où vous étiez ensemble! L'avez vous aimer un jour? Dites moi la vérité!

'Je le désirais!''

A ces mots Jack senti son cœur se serrer sans qu'il en sache la cause mais lorsque Bill alla pourfendre l'amiral il hurla.

''Non James!''

Et sans réfléchir il prit l'épée que Norrington avait laisser tombé et para le coup de Bill.

''Je crois l'ami que tu es en train de commettre une belle erreur!

'Jack!

'C'est capitaine Jack Sparrow! Maintenant range ton épée et je vais oublier que tu as encore voulu profiter de moi!

'Je peux tout t'expliquer!

'Vraiment, ragea le capitaine Sparrow, tu comptes me dire qu'en fait tu m'aimais, que je n'étais pas un jouet pour toi? Épargnes ta salive! Je t'aimais Bill, pendant des années et je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

'Je t'en pries Jack!

'Finalement tu m'as rendu service, je peux désormais tourner la page.''

Puis il se tourna vers son père.

''Père pouvons nous partir? Je ne peux plus rester au même endroit que lui.''

Teague hocha la tête, si soulagé que son enfant ait repris ses esprits qu'il ne songea pas un seul instant à demander rétribution.

Will, qui se rendit enfin compte que son père était loin d'être un saint, s'approcha de Jack à pas de loup et le dévisagea. Le pirate semblait aller mieux mais son regard rempli de douleur et de honte lui montra que la route sera bien longue avant qu'il ne puisse mettre ses mauvaises expériences derrière lui.

''Jack, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais pourras tu un jour lui pardonner.

'William, je l'aimais, alors oui je vais lui pardonner mais pas immédiatement.

'Merci Jack et bonne chance !

'A toi aussi William! Embrasses la nouvelle madame Turner pour moi veux tu?

'Avec plaisir!''

Sans dire un autre mot il regagna le vaisseau de son père suivit par la déesse ainsi que Teague et James Norrington.

Une fois à bord Jack se tourna vers l'amiral et lui demanda pourquoi il s'était battu contre Bill Turner.

''La simple idée qu'il ait pu oser profiter de vous m'a mis hors de moi et j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi!

'Mais pourquoi?

'Parce que je vous aime! Et cela depuis que vous avez sauver Élisabeth de la noyade mais cela je ne l'ai compris que ces derniers jours!

'Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, fit Jack en penchant sa tête vers la droite.

'Avec grand plaisir Jack mais cela va me prendre du temps, répondit James tout en avançant ses lèvres mais Jack recula.

'Je vais aussi avoir besoin de temps James mais je comprendrais si tu veux consommer notre nouvelle relation.

'Oh Jack nous avons toute l'éternité pour ça!

'L'éternité?''

James lui expliqua que tous deux étaient désormais immortels et comment ils ont pu le devenir. Jack fut moins excité lorsqu'il apprit qu'il aurait éternellement dix sept ans mais fit mauvaise fortune bon cœur, après tout il aura James à ses côtés .

Et sous le regard attendri de la déesse ainsi que sous le regard toujours soupçonneux du père James mit ses bras autour des épaules de Jack et tous deux regardèrent l'horizon qui leur promettait un avenir sans nuages.

Tout d'un coup Calypso fronça les sourcils, des nuages gris venaient s'amoncelaient et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Fin.


End file.
